Karma
by Dictator-Chan
Summary: I'll admit I didn't have the best job morally in a past life, that is definitely true. Karma is a bitch and she will get me for whatever I did. That I am sure. Why else would I have to be reborn into the body of a little kid and be made to suffer? This story is made to follow the events of Pokemon Black and White and their sequels.
1. Chapter 1: My End

Well... This is odd... Everything is black.

Wait.

HOLY- DOES THIS MEAN I'M FLOATING!?

Well, probably not since I'm standing and can walk.

I look around a bit more, not that there was really a use for that. Everything still looks the same. It's all pitch black, not even a single shade of grey, much less fifty.

I slap myself.

"Stop," I say. That joke got old years ago.

All of a sudden, a giant blue star appears, moving quickly to the ground, a purple trail following it. Flashing noises follow it as it crashes into the ground, several symbols coming out of it, forming the words GAME FREAK, the logo next to it. A light sheen dances across the letters, leaving me flabbergasted.

"Uh, okay."

Loud brass instruments noises start, the sound being so hilarious I almost laugh before what sounds like a piano, bell, and maybe an organ chime in. An image of a castle appears before a sudden zoom in happens to show a man with green hair walking forward, a crown in hand.

"That looks like a Princess Peach crown."

I slap myself again.

The image changes again to the man walking towards a throne before the image changes once more. This time, the man looks like he might be furiously waving the crown while probably giving an authoritarian speech. He just makes me think Hitler, I dunno why.

Now images of another green-haired boy with a ridiculously long golden cloak are passing by. A zoom into the teen's face happens and images of what looks like him as a young boy surrounded by...

Pokemon...?

Oh, dear Flying Spaghetti Monster.

I should be thinking about the images I'm seeing, but no. I'm thinking about a conversation I had with one of my friend in study hall.

"My mom thinks Pokemon webcomic creators made a pact with Satan."

"What? Really!? That on top of Hello Kitty is Satanic because it doesn't have a mouth?!"

"Yes! I didn't even say anything about webcomics! I just mentioned Pokemon and she said that!"

"But it was in Spanish right?"

"Yeah..."

Snapping back to attention, I see the green-haired teen with the Princess Peach crown on his head, his butt on the throne, and the green Hitler guy next to him. The teen raises his hand as several men bow at his feet and another zoom into the teen's face happens, and another zoom out happens. Dude needs a haircut really badly on those bangs.

Everything snaps to black again, and I feel horribly alone. That is until-

"Hi, there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor!" A woman with a sort of sepia hair tinge says. I hate to say it, but this reminds me terribly of Pokemon Black and White, just White in my case but...

"You're not Professor Juniper as in Unova starter woman professor, are you?"

"That's right! This world is wildly inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokemon!" the woman says as she released a pokemon I believe is called Minccino or something.

"Pokemon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many places. We, humans, live happily with Pokemon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish different tasks," she continues on, her speech sounding as automated as a community guidelines strike email from YouTube. The smile that looks like something straight out of the uncanny valley doesn't do much for it either.

"Uh, do you happen to-"

"Having Pokemon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokemon. And that is why I research Pokemon."

"You do know that sounds disgustingly draconian, right? You make is sound like dog fighting or something," I say. Now that, I think about it, Pokemon battling sounds quite cruel. N had a point. Wait, was the teen from before N?

"Well, that's enough about me-"

"WHY AM I HERE!?" I yell loudly.

All of a sudden, the oddly creepy smile on the Professor's face disappears, along with the Pokemon next to her. I hear screaming from a woman for a few seconds.

"PLEASE! I LOVE YOU...SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT BULLET FOR... I SHOULD BE THE... IN YOUR PLACE! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE STAY ALIVE-"

The screaming disappears and the scene from before reappears. I feel oddly shaken, as if I had just heard someone I loved dearly yell those words. I wanted to hear that voice again, even though it pierced my ears and hurt so much, I knew this woman cared for me and I did with her too, so why can't I remember her!?

"Ignore that," Professor Juniper says, her Flowey smile and automated voice gone, replaced with a normal feminine tone and natural expression.

She disappears again as the screaming starts up before stopping, just as my surroundings change and I feel like I'm lying down. This time, I see the face of the woman calling to me. She was Asian, Korean, judging from the eyes, nose, and skin color. She holds my face as I feel a burning pain coming from my side, and I see several people that looked like doctors hovering over the place that hurt so much.

One of the doctors, a man, says something to the woman. She furiously shakes her head and starts yelling at him but stops when she sees I'm awake. She looks at me again, tears streaming out of her eyes, her mouth making a shape to words I couldn't hear.

Against my own will, I move a hand up to her face and smile lightly. She grasps my hand, her face contorting into an expression of pure sadness, the tears flowing even harder. I try to pull her towards me for some reason, even though it honestly hurt to do so. She leans forward with my hand, her head moving into my ...well, I could be mature and say chest, but really it's my boobs, and she continues to cry there as well.

I lie there feeling really confused over both the doctors swarming around me and the woman crying into the shirt over my breasts. Not to mention I can't hear anything, but judging from the vibrations, the woman is saying something.

To be fair, the pain in my side is awful, as in, I have really bad cramps because month awful, and even then it's worse. I fight the urge to close my eyes, but at the same time, I want them to close. It's like the body I'm in wants nothing more than to lie here with this woman, but I myself want to close my eyes and escape the pain.

All of a sudden, the scene disappears into black and Professor Juniper is back, the pokemon not by her side. Her expression hasn't changed, minus a slight downturn of the lip.

"It seems like you'll be a tougher case. Fine then. I was going to give you a decent life where you could go on a journey and experience the joy of this world, but it seems you don't want to. Have fun being an orphan," she mutters, leaving me confused.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about!? I-!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of white blinds and a sudden tiredness crosses over me.

"Don't even try talking to me, I won't remember you and I'll probably think you're crazy," I barely hear the professor say before everything turns black and I feel myself lose consciousness.

* * *

 _I've lost my mind.  
_

* * *

This is a random drabble for a starter that I'll probably continue. Hopefully, my Pokemon obsession resurgence will stay long enough to finish. I wrote this in an hour, and I usually don't write present tense, so feel free to pick out any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: My First

_I despise kids._

Several kids that are "my age" run around me screaming while playing with toys. Most kids that are "my age" were just that, kids. So here I am, someone who has the mentality of an adult, stuck in the body of a dumpy four-year-old girl. It would fine if I could just stay by myself and read, but NO. Whenever I grab something that isn't a picture book with a grand total of 3 words per page at best, the book is taken out of my hands before I can even run into a corner and hide while being told something along the lines of, "it big kid book, you no can read," by an adult, who I assume is the teacher.

So instead, I choose to draw. Guess what, though? The second I pick up a pencil, the teacher slaps it out of my hand. You know why?

"Don't use your left hand."

I'm not even joking.

Look, if we lived in the roaring twenties, I would get it. I'd be annoyed, but I'd get it, but we don't. We live in the twenty-second century in this world, but ten percent of children get a pencil slapped out of their god damned hand because they choose to write with the one you don't happen to use. I'm annoyed if it isn't noticeable.

So instead, I'm sitting here, watching the girl next to me, Violet, carefully color in the lines of a picture of a Unova starter pokemon, which I believe is Tepig in this case. Yep. I'm watching a kid color a picture. She's actually quite good considering her age, I mean, she managed to shade the drawing with CRAYONS. Then again, Prismacolor pencil crayons are just glorified crayons.

I glance to the boy across the table who's also coloring a starter, Snivy for him, and try to hold in my laugh about how awful it looks. I had a friend who could draw a Snivy from memory, who coincidentally is the one who's mom thinks Pokemon webcomic creators made a pact with Satan, and it looked much better than this coloring job. Although, she also was 13 at the time of that conversation.

"Lunch!" a teacher yells.

All the kids around me drop their stuff and run over to the teachers. Well, one of the teachers. There are three teachers for this preschool class and the one that just called them to lunch is the youngest. She watches over the kids running around with one other teacher, who was the oldest teacher. The last teacher is the middle-aged teacher who watches over the kids who are doing craft stuff. She's also the one who hits me for using my left hand.

"Are you going to eat?"

I'm broken out of my thoughts as the girl who I was watching color asks me something. It takes me a few seconds to process what she said before I shake my head. She asks me this every day and my answer is always the same.

"Why?" she asks innocently. Oh, she never asked this before. She usually just says okay and leaves.

"The food," I answer. She nods and then leaves. The food sucks.

That leaves me alone with the teacher who always hits my hand as another teacher leaves to help with lunch. I sit and stare at the table while the teacher sighs before leaving me alone. Any other kid would probably be forced to eat lunch, but she already tried to make me eat once. I just screamed and cried really loudly and she left me alone after that when she saw I didn't break anything without supervision. That didn't stop her from pulling the "big kids" books out of my hands for months afterward.

I continue to sit and do nothing, just using my own imagination for entertainment, until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Uh..." I turn around to see Violet staring at me with a bowl of berries.

"They aren't too bad this time," she says in such a cute voice I seriously want to hug her.

"That's what you always say. They always are," I respond.

She blushes before she sits next to me with the bowl next to her. She smiles and I already know what's going to happen.

"Ha... Fine, just because you're cute," I say. Her smile grows bigger and she starts to chatter away, me just nodding to show I was more or less paying attention. This continues on for the rest of lunch and Violet only stops talking once the youngest teacher walks in. I think her name is Miss Elly actually.

"Girls, we have some special guests outside, so come to greet them, okay?" she says.

Neither one of us moves.

"They're from the pokemon league," she tries again.

Violet jumps up and runs towards her.

Traitor...

"Come on, Alishia!" Violet says as she runs back to me and tries to pull me out of my seat. Miss Elly watches us with a smile, obviously amused by Violet keeps whining for me to get up. Eventually, she succeeds in pulling me out of my chair, mostly due to the fact that she is bigger than me.

"Let's go!" she yells as she drags me through the entire preschool until we reach the front, leaving behind the bowl of uneaten berries. Nobody cares, though. School food is awful anyway.

"Oh wow!" Violet lets out a cute gasp as she looks at the pokemon in front of us that are playing with kids in the playground. Violet lets go of my hand and runs towards a Pokemon who's name I can't remember. Mienshao? Is that it? But wow. When Miss Elly said special guests, she meant special. It would have been funnier if she said elite, though.

I mean that the Elite Four is visiting us dumpy preschoolers in a Booneville city that shouldn't even be called a city but we do awyway for some reason. Um...

Why?

"AH!" I scream as I feel something push me over. I catch myself on my knees and hands, not that there was very much to really fall over since I'm SO DAMN SHORT. Yes, I do have a complex.

I look over my shoulder to see absolutely nothing in the place of the thing that would have pushed me. Out of the corner of my eye I see some dark purple gas and the realization of what it is strikes me. It's a Gastly.

I move my body to face the pokemon that is moving in a way that looks like laughter before I say, "You know, I get it. It's funny seeing me, a dumpy two-year-old girl start bawling her eyes out, but can you not?"

The Gastly stops moving and it just looks at me, looking almost depressed. It moves forward until it's right in front of my face and then it bursts out crying. Oh... Okay...

"That being said..." the Gastly looks up at me hopefully before I continue, "Do you want to screw with the other kids?"

The Gastly looks at me like it expects me to take back my words before it makes a nodding motion. I give it a small smile before I stand up and brush off my weird preschooler clothes.

"Alright, so plan of attack, steal one kid's helmet and see what they do when they see it floating. I'll distract them so they don't see you. I say we should get," I stop and look around for the first victim until I see a kid I recognize as the kid that tries to pick on me every once in a while since I'm short for my age. By tries, I mean he tries. He called me fat once and I said, "I may be fat, but you're ugly, and at least I can diet." That shut him up. He keeps trying and the same thing keeps happening.

I get up and walk past the boy in question who was with one of his friends before I stop and look in a random direction. He notices me and looks over at his friend, who I now recognize as the kid who crappily colored the Snivy picture.

"Oh look, it's the shorty pants with the cow poop teeth!" the kids says as he tries to insult me. I have to say, I'm honestly trying my best to not laugh.

"Yeah!" the other kids says. Pfft...

"Oh, hi."

"What, is the mouse too st-stupid to say something better?" He honestly looks so proud that he said the word stupid, I want to laugh really badly.

"No, I'm not you perpendicular circle."

"Daddy says that perpendicular circles don't exist! Ha!" the other kid says. Yeah... That's kinda the point.

"That's the point you obtuse square," I say. I don't know what it is with me and math insults.

"Yeah, well, I'll... I'll unthink you!" What?

I burst out laughing, much to the surprise of the two boys. I can't help it, that line is just to... Did he really just say I'll unthink you? That's some real Orwellian shit right there. I can't even. Alright then, I read the book, let's confuse him.

I calm my laughter before I say in an eerily serious voice, "Why yes comrade, that you can. But I hope you already know the principles of doublethink, else you disappoint Big Brother and become an unperson. Remember, resistance shall not be tolerated and bit by bit we of Oceania shall conquer anyone who stands in our way. So comrade, remember, War is Peace, Slavery is Freedom, Ignorance is Strength, it is our INGSOC principals that control our nation, so please keep that in mind. 2+2 is 5 so please, have a nice day!"

 _Yes, I have a thing for 1984._

I bow to them before I stand up and look at their horribly confused faces. I doubt they even understood half of what I just said, which is probably for the better. I would be concerned if they knew what is 1984 at their age. I know it's a book here too, I checked on the Pokenet as they call it when my 'mom' wasn't looking.

"Yeah, well... uh, ah! What the! My hat!" the boy starts to scream, his friend looking on in terror as the boy's hard hat started to fly around in the air. The two kids finally break out of their stupor and start jumping to try to get the hat. I try my best to hold in giggles as I watch them keeping jumping like monkeys to get it.

Out of the corner of my eye I see an old woman with wavy, black, shoulder length hair looking at us, a girl with purple hair of a similar length doing the same. I see the raven-haired woman say something to the other girl and the girl gets up, putting down a notebook. It's at this moment I unfortunately realize that these women are people here from the league, the older woman a standing member of the Elite Four and the girl being her apprentice.

I look over at the flying hat and mouth the words run before I do the action myself. I spot Violet trying to gain the attention of a Liepard who was pretty much just annoyed by her, and run over to her and hug her from behind, trying to make it look like I have nothing to do with the flying hat situation. I let go of her and face her with a smile, only to see her furiously blushing.

Yep, she'll be a lesbian.

I have to write a mental note to remind me to slap myself later.

"Uh, hi," she says flustered. So cute! I mean, uh.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as I look at the Liepard who seems amused by Violet. Better than trying to claw her eyes out in annoyance.

"Trying to, uh... Ah, no fair!" she whines at the same time I notice that the Liepard was rubbing her head into my hand. Are they a she? I think she is...

"Maybe you just have to be a bit more tactful," I respond as I pet the Liepard who was starting to purr.

"More tactful?" she asks. Oh right, I'm supposed to be four.

"Nevermind. Don't worry about it," I say as I sit down, the Liepard doing so as well.

"Excuse me, are you the girl that my Gastly pushed over?"

I turn around to see the raven-haired woman, with the Gastly from before flying around her looking depressed. No! I don't want to get in trouble! All I wanted to do was make a kid incredibly unhappy for five minutes so I could laugh at his pain and misery! I swear that is not meant to be taken seriously.

"Mmh!" I make an affirmative noise.

I'm about to make a desperate lie to what might be next before Violet in all her cuteness says, "What does tactful mean?"

The woman looks surprised before she asks, "Where did you hear the word and what was the context?"

"Context?"

I can't. That's just too cute. I can't even.

"The sentence I said it in," I mumble as a male young adult with black hair with a bluish tint also starts to walk over. Flying Spaghetti Monster, what did I do wrong?

"Oh, um, it was... I forgot."

I can't even. If that wasn't so cute I would be strangling her. Except I wouldn't, because that would get me in unnecessary trouble.

"I meant careful. That's what I meant in the context of the sentence," I mumble.

The old woman looks at Violet and I's antics with a twinkle in her eye before she calls out to the guy with black hair, "Grimsley, what is your Liepard's opinion on strangers?"

"She tends to hate them," the male I now know is named Grimsley responds. Wait, she was a she? Yes!

"What about people with dark type affin... afinna..." Violet asks. Uh...

"Affinities."

"Yeah, that!"

Grimsley blinks for a few seconds before he smiles and says, "Even then she doesn't like them that much, but she might like them a tad more."

"What does ta-"

"A little bit."

"Oh! Thank you Alishia!" Violet says as the Liepard got up and walked to her trainer, glaring at Violet. Why!? She's a cute little Asian girl- that sounds horrendously creepy, and I'm pretty sure I can only get away with it because I'm hoppa. Half Japanese half white. Well... I don't actually know what this body is, and my 'parents' can't tell me either because I'm adopted so...

"Gastly," I hear from behind me as it prods my neck. You know, saying it just doesn't sound right.

"What's your name?" I ask them. Maybe then I can tell the gender.

"Whatever you want it to be," the old lady says. What?

"Huh?"

"We're not here for some random reason. Every year, we Elite Four go to smaller towns to distribute pokemon to kids who usually would never be able to find ones like those, so they can be more accepting."

"I'm four."

"And? You seem to be more than mature to handle a life-long partner."

"My parents probably don't think so!"

"They'll be more supportive than you think I bet."

"I'm. Four."

"Yes. And?"

"I can't win, can I?"

"No. You can't."

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Alright. A name..."

Oh god, what do I pick? A female name for a rather masculine evolutionary line... Nightshade? Yeah, hell no. Nyx? Better, but no. Slasher! Is shot. Um...

"It's taking you quite a while."

"Would you name your child in ten seconds?"

"Y-"

"Please don't. I choose Aria. How about that?" I say as I look at the Gastly, who nodded at me with a big smile.

"Yeah! I like it!" Violet says as she hugs me.

"Yeah... but what about my parents? I don't know if they'll-"

"Don't worry about it."

uh...

* * *

 _The skies are crashing around_ _me  
_

* * *

Eyyy! Pokemon Sun and Moon hype! I feel like writing!


	3. Chapter 3: My Ruined Defeatism

**_PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. I AM CRYING. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE READING THIS A YEAR FROM NOW, PLEASE REVIEW MY SHITTY FANFICTION!_**

* * *

Perhaps an explanation is in order. My name is... Well, it's better if you don't know. I was born in the United States to a Japanese mom and Flemish immigrant dad. In my last life, I had a job that was considered... morally despicable. I was a civil servant. I got quite far, and I accomplished many things for the better. Of course, you can't do that without people starting to pay attention to you. Bad attention.

This was after I had gotten a bill past that was considered 'monumental' and was one of the greatest things possible for the American people. However, Big Pharma hated it, and when you piss off part of the establishment, the rest will follow. Next came oil, then the banks, and soon old media caught on to. While my approval numbers soared, hatred for me in the Washington bubble increased tenfold.

Then that day happened.

It turns out the secret service is awful at their job. They came... And targeted my... They targeted my wife. They tried to kill her. Keyword tried. I saw them. I pushed her. I was shot.

Simple, hmm?

At this point, I don't know much else. I don't know what happened to my spouse, I don't know what happened to all the effort I put into my work, and I don't know why me, a _fucking disgusting politician_ , was put into the world of Pokemon. Do I dislike Pokemon? No, not at all, I love J.R.P.G.'s. But I want to know, no, need to know, no matter how cheesy that sounds, what happened afterward.

I've changed. I don't think the way I did before. I don't act the same way as before, probably from years of social ostracization. I don't look the same. I don't feel the feel the same. I am not the same person I was, and I feel guilty to those in my past life who loved me for who I was.

This is why I'm oddly mature for my age. Sadly, I will never be seen as the age I am. It only bothers me somewhat, though. When they start talking to me like I'm stupid, that's when I snap, but I'm fine with how Violet and my various teachers are to me. Alice, my mom here is good about treating me like an adult too, but my other mom Milla? No way.

Anyway, my body here is eighteen now, but oddly enough, I look twelve. I'm not even joking. I. Look. TWELVE. Eight years ago, we were all given the option to become Pokemon trainers. I had no say in the matter, as I certainly was not going to be a ten-year-old out in the wild. Not that I minded. I hate exercise.

As for my darling Aria, she's well. My mom, uh, Milla, was hesitant at the idea of a ghost type flying around the house, but Alice was quite open to me having a Pokemon so I could 'learn' personal responsibility. I have already learned it, though, so that part didn't really matter. I just messed with other kids with Aria. Funnily enough, we didn't get her a pokeball until I was nine, so I think you can imagine some weird things that happened.

Now for Violet. I feel quite bad for her. I've noticed she has a love for fairy type pokemon, which I find terrifying, and pokemon concerts, which I don't care for. Yet she still is sticking around with me, a dumpy eighteen-year-old who looks twelve who was a love for dark and ghost type pokemon. Do opposites attract into a beautiful romance? Not really, mainly because I'm pretty sure she's straight. Oh well. She's still cute, which I think I have lost the right to say because she is six inches taller than me, or as everyone else in the world would say, fifteen centimeters.

Well, here I am now. A high-school valedictorian who has two choices. Purse pokemon, or go to college. I know what my parents want, and I know what I want, which are two very different things. I feel guilty, however. I want to become a pokemon trainer so that I can be the best and... Well, be able to find the answers I'm still looking for after eighteen years.

Now comes my mom, Milla. I'm scared. I honestly am. I don't know why. I've done so much worse that I don't know why I'm faltering now that I-

"How's that fountain pen working for you, hmm?" Milla asks.

"Beautiful, mom. How much did it cost?" I respond as I waved the journal I was writing in around to dry the ink, inking pen in my left hand. My preschool teacher didn't win! Ha!

"Well..."

"Mom?"

"8,000 pokedollars."

"...Why did you buy me such an expensive pen...?" I've learned pokedollars are basically yen, in other words, it was eight hundred dollars.

"Well, why not?"

"Because it cost a lot."

"Eh. It seems like you're enjoying it, though," my mom says as she looked at what she probably thought were a bunch of scribbles in my notebook.

"That I am."

"Well, your mom is making breakfast, so it'll be done soon enough. Oh right, I forgot to tell you, there's a surprise prepared for you."

"It's not a surprise if you tell me."

"Oh well!" she calls out as she walks away, her dark brown hair trailing behind her in a ponytail.

I wait until I hear her down the stairs before I start to put away all my supplies and run to the bathroom to clean off everything that got ink on it, such as my fingers and Aria's pokeball (it's a long story). It's of course when I'm halfway done cleaning up everything that my mom, Alice, calls that breakfast is ready. I try to scrub off everything a fast as I can before I give up and leave everything on a paper towel before I go down the stairs to the main floor of the house.

"Alishia!" I hear Violet yell before she pounces at me and holds me in a vice grip hug.

"Hi," I breath out.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that!" Violet says cutely as she lets go of me. I can't believe I still call her cute in my head, I mean, she's a LOT taller than me and actually looks like her age...

"Gastlyyyy!"

"Ah!" I hear Violet yelp as Aria scares her.

"Come on you two, let's go eat," I say as I walk to the dining room, seeing my mom, Alice, running around in the kitchen and dining room, while Milla was reading the newspaper.

"Oh, honey! You and Violet can start eating! Your mom has something to tell you!" Alice says when she sees me. I take a chair and sit down, and Violet does the same with the one next to me. I look in front of me to see that Alice has made croissant french toast for me and eggs with bacon for everyone else.

"Hello girls, hope you're having a great morning, because frankly, I'm not. But I got something that made it a bit better!" Milla says and she takes the chair across from me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your college acceptance letter to the best school for law in Unova! See, it does pay off to be smart!" Milla says happily. Oh god.

Here's the problem, I've gone the convention route before and got into a top college as well then. I graduated with next to no student debt, a feat that is amazing for the United States, as I went to a school that if you get into, they basically cover everything. On the conventional route,I got a job, I hated it. I went the unconventional route, and I loved it.

"I don't remember sending the letter, though," I say as I grab some food, as everyone else had already done so.

"Well, you took so long I decided to send it. Early action works best after all," she replies with food in her mouth.

"Finish chewing before you speak," Alice says as she lightly hits Milla and takes the seat next to her.

"Mhm, yes, boss!" Milla says after she swallows.

"Anyway, you're done with school now, so you have two months before college starts-"

"Um, Ms. Atilliey," Violet interrupts, looking flustered. Both Milla and Alice look at her and then each other. Milla points at Alice, only for Violet to shake her head. Then Milla points at herself and Violet nods.

"Yes, Violet?"

"Um, I don't think that, that uh, uh... I don't think that... Alishia wants to, um, go to c-college."

...

Shit.

"What makes you think that?" Milla asks with a frown.

"Well, whenever I mention it to her she always changes the subject..."

I immediately shove a bunch of french toast into my mouth.

God, I should have put more syrup.

"Is that true?" Milla asks me in a sharp tone. I point at my mouth to show that I'm chewing.

Milla sighs and says, "Violet, do you have a crush on my daughter?"

Wait, where the flippy fuck fuck did that come from?

"Wait, what- ack!" I was about to say something before I choke on my food and grab a glass of water, Violet hitting my back to help me.

"I asked because, for all I know, you might be saying that to keep her here-"

"Why would she ever do that? If anything, it's the other way around since she's always wanted to be a coordinator, and the only reason she-"

"Can we please not do this during breakfast?" Alice says sharply with a scary look.

"Yes, boss!" We all say.

The rest of breakfast was spent in an awkward silence, with Alice trying to make even more awkward conversation. I'm somewhat glad Violet said what she did, as I never would have had the courage to do so myself, but at the same time, I wish she didn't. Even if I have memories of a past life, Alice and Milla's parenting has rubbed off on me and almost make be see then as parents. Along with that, however, comes the feelings of not wanting to disappoint them.

Sometimes I wish I just didn't care.

"Do you want to be a trainer?" Alice asks me once we had all put away our dishes and were sitting in the living room.

"I doubt that, she's never shown interest in anything but art, and never asked for another pokemon besides Aria-"

"I'm not asking you, I'm asking Alishia. Alishia, do you want to be a pokemon trainer?" Alice asks me again.

I don't answer.

"I suppose that's a yes."

I don't answer.

"It's a yes."

I nod slightly.

"You've got to be kidding-"

"Milla."

"Yes, boss."

"Alishia, how about this. If you can beat the gym with just Aria in the next week, you can become a trainer. Alright?"

I nod.

"Good, now where is Aria any- oh, never mind," Alice cuts herself off when Aria floats down in front of her.

"You got all of that, right? Actually, do you want to do pokemon battling?"

Aria makes furious nodding motions.

"I'll take that as an answer, alright, you should start training," Alice says as she gets up and goes upstairs.

I look at Aria, who looks back at me before she flies away through the front door, and I mean she went through the door just because she can. I get up and follow her, Violet following me. I take a quick glance behind me to see still Milla sitting in the chair she was before, head in hand. I don't blame her, I bet she thinks I'm making a stupid decision and is probably mad at Alice for letting me do it.

"Violet, you don't have to come with me, you know?" I turn around and say to her.

"O-oh, do you not want me to come with you?" she says sadly.

"That's not what I meant, I just mean that, well, you should get used to me not being around," I say. No matter what I do, I'm unlikely to see her much.

"But I want to spend as much time as much time as possible with you!" Violet protests.

"I didn't say I didn't want you with me. Come on, let's go- ah, what the hell!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" a girl with blonde hair and a green cap yells while she dashes past us after she bumped into me.

"The fuck was that?" I mutter as I stand up straight.

"It was just Bianca! Don't worry!" Violet says.

"Of course, it was. Anyway, let's go then," I say as I start walking to the town entrance.

"Uh, don't we need to get supplies first? Isn't it far to Accumula town?" Violet asks.

"No, not really. It's ten minutes if you walk. Haven't you ever been outside the town?"

"N-no..."

"Wow... Um... Will your parents be okay with you going with me?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter, though. I'm eighteen."

"True, true."

* * *

 _I'm left behind_

* * *

I am crying. I feel so accomplished that I've written so much...


	4. Chapter 4: My Revealed Cynicism

Today's fun pokefact, Gastly is 4' 3". Four feet. Three inches. WHAT. GASTLY IS NOT THAT SIZE IN THE ANIME. GASTLY WOULD PROBABLY BE BIGGER THAN ASH. WHAT IS THIS.

The author would like to apologize to anyone who lives outside the U.S. for the fact that we do not use the metric system. It would be 1.3 meters. 

* * *

"Use hypnosis, Aria!" I call out. Aria flew towards the Snivy before she disappears and the reappears behind the Snivy and opens her mouth to let out rings that cause the Snivy to fall over in sleep.

"Oh no, Mimi, get up! I know you can do it! Please!" Bianca calls out to her Snivy.

"Alright... The only attacking move we know is lick, so... Just keep licking it? God, that sounds wrong...," I say as Violet nods behind me. Aria looks at me with a smirk and follows out my command, by furiously licking the Snivy... Oh god, when does she get another attacking move? All she knows is hypnosis, perish song, and lick.

"Get up, Mimi! Come on!" Bianca yells desperately.

"Insert motivational phrase here!" I yell as a replacement.

"Come on, Mimi! You can do it!" Bianca cries as Aria is... furiously licking Bianca's Snivy.

"Are we done yet...?" I ask Aria. Aria looks at me and then looks at the Snivy before nodding. With a closer inspection, Bianca's Snivy was actually obviously knocked out.

"Oh no, I lost, oh well. Mimi, return," Bianca says sadly as she returns Mimi to her pokeball.

"Next time, Bianca, you might want to use moves that do damage first and not leer," I suggest. Bianca nods and runs back inside the Pokemon Center we were standing right in front of.

"Alishia, can I battle you next?" Cheren asks.

"Yes, but not right now. I would prefer that we fight again when Aria knows a move besides lick," I respond, Aria flying away from my field of vision.

"Yes... Good point. Oh, Hilda! Bianca and the Professor are in the Pokemon Center!" Cheren calls out to Hilda who is on the other side of the plaza. She nods and walks over to said center.

I walk and go sit on a nearby rail, Violet doing the same. I look at her for a few seconds before I ask, "What will you do now since I won't be seeing you much?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I guess I'll be going to school. Maybe do a contest occasionally since I'll be in Sinnoh, after all , I have nothing to lose. I'll definitely call you, though! So don't forget me!" Violet replies happily.

"Alright then! I just hope that I get that gym badge-"

"You will!" Violet interrupts.

"Okay, okay, I will, I got it!"

"You two, come check this out!" Cheren calls out to me and Violet, Hilda standing next to him. I look at Violet and she gestures at the group of people aligned in a row on the plaza. We both get up and walk to stand next to the two of them as a man with a cloak three times the size of his body and green hair steps forward.

 _Ghetsis I believe._

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation," he says, leaving a pause to let what he just said sink into the crowd. The crowd looked at each other in confusion as Ghetsis walked to his left.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However...," he gave a slight pause, "Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our, "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is not truth in what I'm saying?" Ghetsis says, the crowd again murmuring amongst themselves. You can easily say things with confidence even if you don't believe it. That is the job of a politician.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" Ghetsis stops again for dramatic effect.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," he says before the team leaves in formation to protect Ghetsis.

The entire crowd starts to converse with itself about the speech that was just given. Even Hilda and Cheren had the same look on their face as everyone else. I'll admit Ghetsis is without a doubt a good speech giver, but he really lacks charisma.

"Maybe I should release my Lillipup...," I overhear a woman say as she walks away.

 _An uninformed populace gets what they deserve._

"Your Pokemon. Just now, it was saying..." A buy with a hat and green hair says to Hilda, I believe.

"Pokemon talking? That's an odd thing to say... What do you mean?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh, then you can't hear it, either... My name is N."

"My name is Hilda, that's Cheren and those two are Violet and Alishia. Cheren and I were asked to complete the Pokedex and we just left on our journey. Cheren actually wants to be Champion, though," Hilda responds. That was... a lot of unnecessary information told to a random stranger.

"The Pokedex, eh? Sp... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"Well, if they weren't they could always kill the trainer," I say nonchalantly. N looks at me for a moment with a strange look. Well, they could, okay? But they don't.

"Your Pokemon... She just-"

"Said something incredibly rude or offense? Yeah, sounds like her . Where is she anyway? Aria, are you possessing flowerpots again!?" I call out to Aria. Just as I thought, a flowerpot came flying towards us, a little kid running after it.

"Aria, give back the flower pot!" I yell. The flowerpot flew to the ten-year-old chasing it before Aria came out of it and the flower pot dropped into the hands of the child. Sadly, this happens a lot. I mean a lot. It's always flower pots too.

"What was that...?" Cheren asks.

"Aria being Aria," I answer.

"Hilda and... Alishia was it? I would like to hear your Pokemon's voices," N says as he takes out two Pokeballs. Wait, I thought he just had a Purrloin? Never mind, I give up caring at this point. Wait, he's not even going to wait for our responses? Okay...

"What he mean?" Hilda leans over and asks me.

"He wants to battle us."

"Okay, I can do that," Hilda says with a smile as she takes out her Pokeball. I bet it has a Tepig inside it.

"Yeah, Aria, you know the drill," I say as Hilda and N throw out their Pokemon. Hilda, like I thought, throws out a Tepig while N throws out a Purrloin and Zorua. The Tepig gives a cute little snort while fire came out of his nose. N's Purloin just sat there and looked like your typical cat, while the Zorua looked at Aria with a cutely mischievous look.

Did I mention I find Zoruas really cute?

I mean, I'm trying really hard right now not to jump on it and hug it.

"It's suooo couteeeeeee," I slur out in a whisper.

"Alishia," Violet says to remind I was about to have to command Aria to furiously lick the Zorua.

"But I want to hug it... Besides, there's that one time a Slurpuff and their trainer was passing through and you-"

"I was eight, it doesn't count!"

"Purrloin! Use growl on the Tepig! Zorua, use pursuit!"

"Tifa, counter with ember!" Hilda yells.

"Wait, what? We're starting? Okay?! Uh, da, uhba, you know, the, the... THING! YES! Aria! USE THING!" I yell with confusion. Aria laughs and fades out as the cute little Zorua runs towards her, only to reappear behind it to use hypnosis. The Zorua looks around in confusion before it falls over and Aria flies over to start licking it... Yeah...

N looks over and judging by the look on his face, he could tell it was a lost cause to try to help his Zorua, and instead focused on his fight with Hilda, which I wasn't really paying attention to. Why would I when I can see Aria licking the Zorua while the Zorua is sleep attacking, and by that I mean it's cutely trying to hit Aria by moving its paws. It's so cuteeeeeee.

"Um... Are we done yet?" I ask Aria. She looks at me before she makes a shrugging motion with the gas surrounding her. She then flies away from the Zorua who probably was out of it and goes towards the Purrloin.

"Tifa, use ember one last time- oh, okay," Hilda says, about to give a command before Aria flies up behind the Purrloin and licks it, causing the Purrloin to pass out.

With a sigh, N returns his Pokemon to his Pokeballs before he stares at us for a few moments and says, "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, Pokemon will never be perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon because they're my friends."

He then walks away leaving the rest of us terribly confused. I frankly don't have the heart to yell at him for being a hypocrite at this point, even if he is being one. He battled us, with Pokemon that were in Pokeballs, and when we lost, he didn't even go to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, he just walked away acting all cool and shit.

"That was an odd guy, but I'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out! Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the gym leader in the next town- Striaton City. Aim to battle Gym Leader after Gym Leader. The best way for a trainer to become stronger is to challenge the Gym Leaders in each area," Cheren says before he walks off.

"Hilda, what are you going to do?" Violet asks her. Oh right, Violet and Hilda are friends! I forgot! Then again, I never tried to be aware of it in the first place.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be challenging the gym with Tifa," she pauses as Tifa runs over to her and Hilda picks her up, "After all, I was told to complete the Pokedex, and challenging the gym is a great way to do it!"

"Oo- can we come with you! Alishia wants to challenge the gym so it might help if we tag along!" Violet begs. What? I didn't agree with this? Don't I get any input?

"Yeah, sure!"

Okay, I guess I don't get to choose.

* * *

 _Smoke obscures all that I can_ _see_

* * *

Happy birthday to my friend whose birthday happened to line up with this update.


	5. Chapter 5: My Foiled Cynicism

HOLY- I WROTE THIS IN LIKE... ONE DAY, WHICH WAS TODAY BECAUSE I HAD TO UPDATE AND IT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET

* * *

Today's fun Pokefact is that Gastly is made up of poisonous gas but can't learn the move poison gas.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I sigh as Cress, one of the gym leaders of the city walks by and into the gym, the man who had been standing guard by the door moving aside.

"Wow, um Hilda really just went to find the gym lead two minutes ago and now he's here... Huh, awful luck for her," Violet says quietly.

"Yeah, well are you glad I told you to stay here with me?" I ask Violet teasingly as I stop leaning on the building wall.

"Sorta kinda. We still promised Hilda we would stay and wait for her- oh, hey Hilda! The gym leader's back!" Violet yells out.

"Okay! I got it!" Hilda calls back as she runs to us.

"You can challenge the gym first Hilda, have fun!" I offer.

"Are you sure? Okay," Hilda accepts. She goes to open the wooden door and Violet and I follow her.

And then I realized something.

My mom is an incredibly manipulative little...

Genius. In her own right.

I don't have a traditional starter, as in a fire, water, or grass type. Ever if I was able to challenge the Gym, I could, of course, fight the monkey quite well, but the Lillipup is a no. Aria only knows the attacking move lick, which can't affect normal types. Not to mention Alice said I could only use Aria to fight the gym. I could challenge the next closest gym, but guess what? It's a Normal Type Gym.

I glance around for a few seconds to see average restaurant decor. There are booths and a few chairs and tables. The cafe is moderately full and waiters are running around. From the entrance, there are curtains and buttons on the floor fifteen yards in front of us, booths at the left wall and an opening in the wall for the kitchen at the right wall.

"Hello and welcome to the Striation City Gym and cafe! Are you here to battle or eat?" a waiter comes over once he sees us.

"I'm here to battle!" Hilda responds.

"We're here to eat for now!" Violet says.

"Alright, you miss can talk to the man over there standing by the curtains. And you and your little sister can come with me, miss," the waiter says very nicely.

I am not her little sister.

Hilda waves goodbye to us and walks to the man that was pointed out. The waiter goes to a cabinet nearby and grabs four menus before he waves for us to follow him. He brings us to a table and puts down our menus. Violet and I both take out a seat and sit down.

"Have either of you been to our cafe before?" the waiter asks.

"No," Violet answers.

"We have two menus, the pink one is desserts and the green one is for lunch food. My name is Alex and I'll be serving you today. I'll give you a few minutes to look at your menus," he says with a smile before he walks away.

"I am not your little sister. I'm sorry, I just had to get that out," I say as I pick up a pink menu. Oo~ They have Asian desserts! They're so hard to find in Unova, and I grew up with them in my past life, so they're rather comforting, especially Korean ones since I grew up in Korea town U.S.A.

"I thought you would! Don't worry, by the way, I'll pay for the food, just win that gym badge!"

"That'll be impossible."

"Huh? Why?"

"I didn't start with a traditional starter, not to mention if they still let me battle them, I'll have to fight a Lillipup. Please remember Aria only know lick so I won't be-"

"Then we can go to the next closest gym!" Violet yells and startles not only me but the people around me as well.

"Which is a normal type gym," I retort as I pretend to be very interested in the menu. Now I don't feel like eating...

"I can lend you that Ralts that my aunt got me as a graduation gift. She doesn't really like me anyway so-"

"Violet, calm down. I've conceded to the fact that I will not be going on a Pokemon journey. Please don't rub salt in the wound," I say as I put down the menu I haven't even been looking at.

"Why can't you just use Alicia-"

"You named the Ralts Alicia?" I ask curiously as I look her in the eye. Eye contact, my old friend. It makes things forever more personal to the person you're speaking to.

"Uh, yeah...," Violet trails off as she looks away from me in embarrassment.

"That's a cute name. Any particular reason you name her that?" I ask, still trying to make eye contact with her.

"You know the reason," she mutters as she looks down.

"No, I really don't, what is it?" I ask again playfully.

"I, uh, gah! Arceus! I hate how good you are at that! Stop!" Violet says back a little angrily.

"Good at what?" I ask her innocently.

"Changing the subject! Answer my question! Why can't you just use Alicia to fight the gym?"

"You heard my mom. She said Aria only to fight the gym. I'm just planning to stay the night at the Pokemon Center because it's so late and call them there. I'll say that they were right and the idea of going on a Pokemon journey was stupid in the first-"

"Don't give them that satisfaction! They sent you on an impossible task, so you should at least be dignified about how you answer them!" Violet says back, her voice starting to raise in volume.

"Violet, calm down. You're attracting attention. Look at the menu and pick what you want to order," I say calmly as I wave over the waiter and sure enough, there are a few people staring at Violet.

"I... Sorry," Violet apologizes as she picks up a menu.

"Do you know what you want to order, ladies?" the waiter asks as he takes out a notepad and pen.

"I'll have a Thai Tea Boba and, Violet, would you like to share a Bing Soo?" I ask.

"What's that?" Violet asks.

"Don't worry, it's good, do you want one?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure!"

"Alright, so we'll also have a large Red Bean Bing Soo too. Also, I'll have water. Violet?"

"I'll have a Payapa Berry boba, please! Oh, and two grilled chicken sandwiches for take out!" Violet orders with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll have your order done in a few minutes, please sit and enjoy the current gym battle," the waiter says as he puts the pen and notepad in his pocket, grabs our menus, and walks to the kitchen.

"Look! There's Hilda!" Violet points out the T.V. to our left on the wall that shows Hilda walking up to the three gym leaders. The gym leaders wait for her to stop walking before they all introduce themselves, Hilda doing the same along with saying she chose Tepig as a starter.

Cress moves to one end of the battlefield that he and his brothers (who moved to the sidelines) stood on and motions for Hilda to do the same. A referee comes up and announces the various rules, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon, this battles over when the two Pokemon you chose to use are unable to battle, yadda, yadda, yadda, BEGIN.

"Here's your food, ladies," the waiter says as he puts our food on the table.

"Thank you," Violet and I both say, not really paying attention to him.

"It looks like Hilda is winning!" Violet says happily as Cress's Lillipup is getting beaten about by Hilda's Tepig.

"I almost feel bad for that Lillipup. It looks rather upset that they're losing. Oh well, all gym Pokemon volunteer to work for the Pokemon League and get distributed as such so I don't feel as bad," I say as I pick up my spoon and start picking at the mochi and cornflakes covered in a golden power on the Bing Soo.

"Mh, you're starting to remind me of that N dude from before," Violet says teasingly as she also picks up her spoon and takes some of the Bing Soo.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing? He seemed to truly love Pokemon, and as much as we hate to say it, some Pokemon are abused just as how some of us abuse our fellow humans. It's a sad truth, but facts are stubborn things," I say as I take another bite of the cold dessert.

"Yeah, I guess. What's in this anyway? I mean, it's good but what's in it?" Violet asks.

"Frosted corn flakes, red bean paste, mochi, which is made of rice, and I don't know what the snowy part is. The powder has a name but I don't know what it's called, but I believe it's made of peanuts. Oh, and condensed milk!" I answer.

"Oh! Hilda took down the Lillipup!" Violet says. I look over at the screen to see that she was right. Cress returned the Lillipup to their Pokeball and threw out his Panpour.

Nobody likes the monkey evolutions.

No offense, but literally the most disliked pokemon is Simisear.

"Is she not returning Tepig? Wait, does she not have another Pokemon?" I ask Violet as I feel my face turn to a frown

"I don't know..."

"Give me a moment, I have to use the bathroom," I say as I put down my spoon and get up.

"Okay~!"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys didn't get me anything!" Hilda complains as we enter the Pokemon Center.

"You didn't say you wanted anything, and besides, you could have ordered something and have gotten it in like, ten seconds," I say as I take a sip from my boba.

"True, what are you two drinking anyway?" Hilda says as she puts her hands behind her head.

"It's sort of like a less sugary milkshake and the consistency is a combination between a milkshake and smoothie. The boba, the black things at the bottom at the bottom are tapioca balls," I answer.

"Sounds pretty good. Maybe I'll get it later," Hilda says as we stop at the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! What can we do for you today?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I would like to have my Pokemon treated," Hilda answers as she takes out her Tepig's Pokeball.

"Violet, do you want to get two rooms or a room with two beds?" I ask.

"Whatever's cheapest, I'm completely fine with a one-bed room as well, I can sleep on the couch," she answers.

"If we get a one-bed room, you're sleeping on the bed," I respond.

"And you two?" Nurse Joy asks with a smile as she hands Tepig's Pokeball to an Audino.

"How much is it for a night's stay?" I ask.

"It's 2,000 Pokedollars for a room with a bed and 500 for a room with one bed," Nurse Joy answers.

I stare at Violet for a few awkward moments before she gets the message and she says, "A one-bed room, please."

"Alright, your room is 204 and here's your key. Check out is 11:30 tomorrow," Nurse Joy says as she punches out something on a tablet and hands us a key card.

"Thank you!" Violet says as she takes the card.

"I'll meet you guys here at your checkout time tomorrow, alright?" Hilda asks. Me and Violet both nod to acknowledge her.

"I'm going to go call my parents now, alright?" I tell Violet as I start walking to the call booths.

"Oh! I'm going to call my parents too!" Violet says as she runs to catch up with me.

"Can't you just use your Xtransceiver like you did earlier to let them know you were alive?" I ask.

"It's called cross transceiver, and I want my parents to send me something," she says back.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Do you have coins for the call?"

"Yeah!" she says as she walks in one of the call booths, me doing the same.

I close the door and insert a 100 Pokedollar coin into the slot and then punch in my number. It rings for a little bit before it pings and Milla's face pops up, Alice in the background cooking.

"Oh, hey honey, how's it going?" Milla asks.

"Eh, you?"

"Not the greatest. Work was awful, I literally just read over a draft of questions that were supposed to be sent in last week. I swear, the staff sometimes," she complains.

"Sounds like a bad day. Can you call mom over?"

"I'm here!" Alice says as she pops up from the right of the screen, playfully pushing Milla out of the way,

"How's your day been? Did you challenge the gym yet?" Alice asks with an oddly happy smile. Is she mocking me or what?

"No, Hilda, one of Violet's friends who started her journey as well did, and me and Violet ate in the cafe the gym is in," I answer, trying to avoid sounding angry. There's always the .3 percent chance she didn't know what she was saying when she said I could only use Aria.

"Oh, did Hilda win?" Alice asks, still with a smile.

"Yeah, she won the whole thing with her Tepig, which was kind of rash of her to try to do, but it worked. She got the badge," I answer.

"So you'll be challenging tomorrow?" Milla asks.

"No, I'll be going home tomorrow," I answer, trying to not get annoyed.

"Why? You looked like you really wanted to challenge the gym this morning, what changed? Not that I mind," Milla asks with a frown.

"It's literally impossible for me to get that gym badge, and I can't exactly get the next one in the next town over," I answer with a shrug, trying to not let my voice rise in anger,

"Why? I thought the Striaton City gym still let challengers battle even if they don't have a traditional starter?" Alice asks, a frown on her face as well.

"The Striaton City Gym Leaders have an elemental monkey and a Lillipup. Aria only knows one move that does damage and it's lick, a move which won't affect the Lillipup at all, which is the same reason I can't go to the next town over and fight that gym," I answer, trying to keep a solid poker face.

"Why can't you borrow a Pokemon from Violet?" Milla asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"Mom said I could only use Aria," I answer, still trying to calm my nerves.

"Yeah, but I didn't know about this! I'm sorry! Just try to ask Violet if you can borrow that Ralts she got for her graduation present," Alice answers apologetically.

...

She actually didn't know.

"Sure," I respond, not having to force myself to stay calm anymore.`

We talk for a few more minutes and we agree to call again tomorrow after the gym battle. I bid them farewell and put down the call. I then move the curtain of the call booth to see Violet patiently standing outside.

She nods at me and we both walk to the room we're assigned to on the second floor of the Pokemon Center. Violet puts in the key card before the light on the door turns green and lets us in. I take off my shoes at the door while Violet closes the door and copies me.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" I ask Violet. I normally wouldn't ask but she's wearing a rather cute dress black dress with a pink jacket like thing to cover her shoulders and I wouldn't want to mess it up if I were her. Unlike my plain jeans and dark purple long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah, I was going to, why? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, of course not. I was just asking because it looked like a nice dress, that's all," I answer as I sit down on the couch that was in the room, which was kind of a surprise since most places only have chairs.

"Alright, you should take the bed since you're paying for the room-"

"You paid for dinner," I retort.

"I want you to sleep on the bed!"

"..."

"Do I win?"

"Okay, if you're that insistent, why don't we both sleep on the bed?" I suggest teasingly as I feel a troll face starting to take over my own.

"W-wha, n-n-no! I-," Violet stutters out as her face flushes.

"Why not?"

"B-b-because we-we're t-two g-girls a-and pe-people might g-get the wr-wrong idea!" she stutters out again as her face got even redder. This is so cute, I can't even at this point, I just want to hug her,

"Ahaha, let's eat those sandwiches you bought first and then we can have the great who sleeps on the bed debate," I say with a smile as I tilt my head.

"O-okay..."

* * *

 _You lead me down a dark path but I'm who you blame for the aftermath  
_

* * *

You have no idea how tempted I was to make Alishia break the fourth wall in the part where Violet asks what's wrong with her wearing the dress she's wearing until I thought, "Bad *insert my name here*! It's not that kind of story. It would have probably gone like this if I chose to do it:

"Are you going to sleep in that?" I ask Violet. I normally wouldn't ask but she's wearing a rather cute dress black dress with a pink jacket like thing to cover her shoulders and I wouldn't want to mess it up if I were her. Unlike my plain jeans and dark purple long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah, I was going to, why? Is something wrong with it?"

"No, I was just using it as an excuse to tell the readers what we're wearing."

"Oh, okay!"

Now I'm going to go have fun failing to draw realism so I can fail at trying to draw semi-realism so I can fail at digital art so I can fail at art in general. Have a nice day! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: My Own Amazement

I'm sorry, my procrastination got the better of me. Consider it bi-weekly updates with on always on Saturday at this point...

* * *

"Good morning sleep butt, it's eleven in the morning."

"Five more minutes..."

"I have food."

"WHERE?" I yell as I jump up from the covers of the bed to a sitting position.

"Here," Violet answers as she holds up a bag with takeout. Then I realize something.

"Violet, did you seriously carry me when I was asleep just to put me in the bed?" I ask.

"Well, I woke up at seven and I think you fell off the couch last night, so I moved you to the bed when I went to get food," Violet answers as she gives me the bag of food and walks to the bathroom.

"Okay, then I don't feel so bad... unless you're lying to me for that reason!" I say as a joke.

Violet lets out a small laugh before I see her shake her head as she comes out of the bathroom with a hairbrush and says, "No, I'm not that good."

"What did you buy anyway?" I ask as I open the plastic bag to find two styrofoam boxes inside and a strong scent of breakfast food.

"Typical breakfast food," Violet responds as she throws the hairbrush she was holding at me, which I clumsily catch.

"Right, what did you need from your parents that you called them using the call booths?" I ask as I start brushing a part of my hair.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? Sorry, I got her!" Violet says happily as she takes out a Pokeball.

"Rather bold of you to get her before you know I could even battle without Aria, hm?" I say teasingly.

"The curtains of the call booth don't block out sound at all, I heard your whole conversation with your parents," Violet say as she lets out Alicia.

Oh, wait.

"Shit, I forgot!" I yell the second I see the Ralts appear, not that I see it anymore because I'm hiding under the bed sheets.

"But look at her! Look how cute she is! Why are you hiding?" Violet says in the jerkiest voice that has ever come out of her mouth.

"Because she's scary!" I whine as I pull the covers around me.

"Honestly, it's like whenever you see a fairy type you degenerate into the mindset of a two-year-old who's afraid of the dark," Violet say as she pulls on the covers to try to shove Alicia to me.

"Ughhh, fine, just stop!" I say as I push Alicia away and move to sit on top of the sheets, still staying at least a foot away from Alicia and continue brushing my hair.

"See? She's cute!" Violet says as she sits down across from me while playing with Alicia's arms, who looked incredibly unhappy.

"She looks pissed," I say bluntly as I watch the Ralts try to get their arms away from Violet.

"Yeah... She doesn't like me much... At all really... I hope that she likes you enough to fight under your command, though," Violet says as she lets go of Alicia's arms after noticing that Alicia really didn't like Violet playing with them.

"Okay, well. Let's make a deal. You stay a meter away from me at all times, let me win the Gym Battle, and I'll make sure Violet stays a meter away from you, deal?" I say. Alicia nods, much to Violet's disappointment, and runs away from the both of us to sit on the couch.

"Aw... All I wanted to do was hug her because she's really cute and... Okay...," Violet stops her tangent once she sees the look on my face.

"Let's appreciate her personal space, hm? Anyway, we should meet up with Hilda now, although I bet she'll be late, she's the kind of person to do that," I say annoyed as I hand back her hairbrush. One of the things I know I still have from my past life is a hatred of being late. Of course, I don't care that much if you're five minutes late, ten will have me annoyed but I won't say or do anything, and fifteen is the dead zone. I won't actually say anything, I'll just give horrible death glares.

"I'm sure it won't be more than ten minutes after what happened with that full school project," Violet says as she returns Alicia to her Pokeball and gets up from the bed, me doing the same after I grab Aria's Pokeball from the bedside table.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I open the door of the room and offer for Violet to go first, which is an offer she takes.

"You know, the school project?" Violet says as she waits for me to close the door.

"No, I don't know, what are you talking about?" I ask as I follow her to the stairs.

"In our junior year of high school, our school had us do a project where we all had to film a video about diversity and one student from every year was put into a group of four with students from other years? Remember that?" Violet says as we open the door to enter the main floor of the Pokemon center.

"Oh yeah, she didn't turn up until an hour after the set time every single time we set a date for filming," I reply as I start to remember what she means.

"Yeah, you complained about it... A lot... As in at least ten minutes everytime I say you," Violet says as she looks to the side, probably looking for Hilda.

"Oh really, did I? I completely forgot, hey do you have the room key?" I ask Violet as we approach the desk.

"No, I thought you had it."

"I thought you had it since you went to go get food!"

"And I put it on the bedside table- oh..."

* * *

"Welcome, fair trainer, as you have made it this far it is our duty to battle you! Now we will introduce ourselves to you!" Cress says flamboyantly as he sweeps his hair back, and I swear I see shojo sparkles.

"I am the hot and firey gym leader, the youngest brother and the strongest, Chili!" the brother with red hair says arrogantly.

 _It's probably just a personality, though. I doubt that's the real him._

"My name is Cilan, I'm the middle child of the three of us and I like grass Pokemon!" the green haired brother says politely.

 _He's real but too docile. He wouldn't be here without his brothers._

"And I am the water-type specialist of the gym. My name is Cress, and I am the eldest of the trio. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, young miss," the brother with blue hair says overly politely.

 _He probably dislikes this job, wants more. He seems ambitious._

"Which one of us will you be fighting, I hope it's me!" Chili says overly loud.

"That's the question, I don't know," I answer as I try my best to play off of the child card they gave me. I look twelve, so they assume I am, which would usually be right, but not in this case. Not that I care.

 _Always keep your cards hidden,_

"Who did you chose as a starter? Since you managed to avoid the trainers, we don't know," Cilan says kindly.

"An untraditional one that's fine battling against water or fire," I say, as that's what the man I was told to talk to at the start said.

"Chili, I believe it is your turn to battle, I am at a three to two ratio with you in the number of untraditional battles fought," Cress says to his brother, sounding a tiny bit irked by the fact he just stated.

"Aw, fine, you better be prepared to face the heat, though!" Chili says as he points at me before running to one side of the battlefield, me going to the other.

I swear, that pun, though. It isn't punny.

Yeah, I'll stop.

"The Striaton City Gym battle will now take place between the gym leader Chili and the challenger from Nuvema town. Each trainer can use two Pokemon, but only the challenger may substitute Pokemon and the battle will be over when both of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue. That is all. Battle begin!" The referee calls.

"Alright, I'll go first! Pansear, let's turn up the heat!" Chili says as he throws out his Pansear's Pokeball. I swear to god, the heat puns.

"Okay... Um... Aria, go!" I say as I fumble for Aria's Pokeball before I press the release button and Aria comes flying out.

"You may have the first move! Let me feel the heat of battle!" Chili calls to me.

"Uh, okay... Um, Aria! You know what to do! ...I think," I call out meekly.

"Pansear, use work up so our opponent can feel the heat of our passion!" Chili calls out.

Aria, of course, understands what I mean and flies to the Pansear and fades out to appear behind Pansear and try to use Hypnosis. During this, Pansear is using work up, and I'm going to be completely honest, it looks constipated. Pansear turns around to attack Aria, but much to its surprise, it gets a face full of hypnosis before it falls to the ground, a snot bubble coming out of its nose, which, by the way, is actually really disgusting in real life.

Chili's face is full of surprise before he looks at me. I try my best to look embarrassed and point to Aria who is currently furiously licking the Pansear. Chili seems to finally realize what was happening as an intense look appears on his face.

"Pansear, if you can hear me, use Lick back!" Chili calls to his Pansear. Said Pansear's eyes start to flicker underneath its eyelids before it opens its eyes and sticks out its tongue, which comes out to a ridiculous length, surprising Aria, who runs away. Okay, I didn't expect that.

Think, what can I do? What about Aria's body itself? Can I do anything with that? Nah probably not, Gastly's bodies are ninety-five percent poisonous- yes. Yes.

"Aria, surround Pansear!" I call to Aria. She looks at me with confusion while I'm making weird circle motions with my arms to try to show what I mean. She makes a nodding motion and an O shape with her mouth once she gets what I mean.

Aria flies back to the Pansear and thins out her body to the point where she completely surrounds Pansear. Pansear, already weak from the furious licking from before, falls over from the poison gas of Aria's body. Aria collects the gas of her body together as she flies away and looks at me with a triumphant smile, which I return.

"Pansear is unable to battle, Gastly wins!" the referee calls

Chili sighs before he returns his Pansear and says, "You did good, buddy. Don't worry."

"You dun good!" I say to Aria, who laughs and flies over to me to switch out.

"Alright, let's go Lillipup! Let's make the flames of battle burn brighter!" Chili calls out as he throws out his other Pokemon.

"Return Aria... no? You want to stay out? Okay, go ahead. Go Alicia!" I call out as I release Alicia while Aria float behind me.

"Switching out I see? Great, I can feel the heat of battle intensifying! You may have the first move again!" Chili says as Alicia lands and looks around before she realizes what's going on.

"Uh, I think you know Confusion, so use that!" I call out. Alicia nods and moves her hands to her head and focuses as I wait for the move to work.

And nothing happens.

Alicia grumbles and kicks the ground and it's at this point I ask, while pity for her floods my body, "Are you unable to do anything because Violet never had you battle?"

Alicia turns and looks at me and nods, obviously embarrassed. Chili is watching this about as intently as his Lilipup. The Lilipup looks to Chili and lets out a small yip before Chili nods.

"Lilipup, use Work Up!" Chili calls out. The Lilipup obeys and starts to look constipated, all the while Aria, Alica, and I are staring at each other trying to figure out what to do.

"Can you use Double Team?" I ask.

Alicia nods.

"Anything else? Can you use Disarming Voice?"

She nods for both questions.

"Okay, listen closely because I'm going to be quiet. When the Lilipup is done using work up, use Double Team and then Disarming Voice on loop until I say otherwise. Got it?" I whisper.

When I notice the skeptical look on Alicia's face I say with a smile, "Just trust me, there's no penalty for losing besides a nice stay in the Pokemon Center."

"Lilipup, use bite!" Chili calls out.

"You still have a type advantage for that move, don't worry! Just trust me!" I yell to reassure Alicia.

"Raltsss!" Alicia says with newfound confidence as multiple copies of her appear everywhere. Without hesitation, the Lilipup runs to attack the various copies before it stops in pain from Disarming Voice.

"Lilipup, use Oder Sleuth!" Chili calls. Shit- that ruins everything! Okay, what do I do? Think Alishia, THINK! THINK!

I swallow before I call out, "Just keep doing the same thing! You'll win eventually!"

Really, that's the best thing you can come up with? Disgusting.

All I can do is stand and watch Alicia do the same thing over and over again. I close me eyes and try to relax before I might start panicking and ruin any progress I made in the battle. I feel something pulling at my hair and open my eyes to see Aria giving me an assuring smile, which actually helps a tad. I still close my eyes again and try to regulate my breathing.

I hear the referee about to speak after I know what happened. There's no way Alicia could possibly take a hit after Work Up, not to mention she naturally has low defense-

"Lilipup is unable to battle, Ralts wins!"

What?

I open my eyes to see Alicia proudly looking at me while Chili recalls his Lilipup. I zone out and barely notice the Gym Badge that Cress places in my hand and the crappy heat puns that Chili says to me. It's not until I feel a hug from Violet that I actually pay attention to what's happening. It's rather surreal, I guess, that I actually won.

"You won! I know you could do it! Now you better go make a name for yourself!" Violet says to me, which I nod in response to.

"Yeah, good job! You were far more creative than me! I just slammed them until it worked!" Hilda says to me, which I also nod to while I look at a proud Alicia.

I think I'm starting to like her

"Hey, Alicia, do you want to work on that Confusion?" I ask, still in a minor stupor.

"Ralts!" she replies with a smile and a nod.

And without even realizing it, I pick her up and walk with Violet and Hilda to the Pokemon Center, Aria following, gym Bage in hand.

* * *

You're screaming out

* * *

Well, I guess that was a cute ending. Not really. Meh. I'm panicking at this point because I procrastinated until 10:50 on a Wednesday to upload since I have a goal up uploading bi-weekly on Saturday and either Tuesday or Wednesday.


	7. Chapter 7: My Confusion

Today's Pokefact is that in an episode of the anime, Max, a little kid, is carrying Munchlax on his back, and it's at this moment I say, Munchlax weights 231.5 pounds/105 kilograms.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner, honey, since we won't be seeing you for a while?" Alice asks as I'm tapping away on my laptop, Alicia in my lap and Aria off playing with Violet somewhere.

"Nothing in particular, whatever's easiest for you," I answer while scrolling through a Pokemon training website. Violet really fucked up Alicia growth in psychic powers, and it's a good thing Alicia is only four months old, else we would really have a problem.

"Really? Nothing? Not even dessert for dinner?" Alica asks back teasingly.

"If that's on the menu, I'm all for it," I say back, barely paying attention.

"I swear, you and your mom sometimes, look lively!" Alice complains as she walks upstairs.

"I can kinda tell why you dislike Violet so much, she really caused problems for you," I say to Alicia as I close the laptop.

"Ralts," she sadly agrees.

"Anyway, the best course of action is to train you incrementally like you would have learned to use your psychic powers, let's get started outside," I say as Alicia jumps off my lap and walks to the door, me following closely. She walks really fast considering that she doesn't really have legs.

I'll be honest, I didn't receive the warmest welcome back home. I'm well aware that Milla is in no way happy at all with my decision and I understand why this is perfectly well. I just would have enjoyed a less passive aggressive greeting from someone who considers me their child. Not that Alice is much better. She's giving me the shaft in her own colder way, a hurtful remark here disguised as caring for me, and an irritating comment about my appearance there have been oh so common the past two days.

I didn't expect them to be proud or happy for me, and I know they're hoping I give up on this Pokemon Journey before college starts, but I'm starting to get badly tempted to yell at them and shame them for their behavior as if I were the parent and them the child. The only thing keeping my temper at bay is that I'll be gone tomorrow, and even that is starting to not work anymore.

Sadly enough, I need my parents for finances. If I want food or clothing, I need money, and while the Pokemon Leauge gives a certain amount of money for trainers depending on the number of Gym Badges you have, it is not enough to have a nearly decent living unless you have all eight badges, and at that point you'll probably be employed by the League.

"Ralts, Ralts!" Alicia says as she focuses, her tiny arms holding onto her head.

"It's alright, calm down. If you fail, you fail. We can try again after. Don't get yourself into a tizzy. It'll be fine," I say to calm down Alicia so she doesn't make herself pass out before I zone out again.

I barely pay attention as Alicia continues to try to move the flower I picked for her to practice with in our yard. I don't even notice the fact that hours have passed in the cesspool of deadness that is my mind or that the sun was starting to set, or even that I missed lunch.

I did this a lot in school, I would zone out and think about anything that came to mind before letting the next thing come and lead me off. I did this to the point were my teachers thought I was slow for about a month until they realized that I was actually just bored when it came to testing time and I got top scores.

"Alishia, your mom told me to get you for dinner," a feminine voice says.

I almost call the woman behind me Violet until it hits me that it's Milla, not Violet behind me. I wish it was Violet, though, as I enjoy being able to confide in the fact that she'll put up with me and not be sickeningly nice like a lot of other people. Honestly, I think I actually have a-

"Alishia?"

"Yeah, sorry, I heard you. Oh, you poor thing, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. You should get food and rest now," I say to Alicia as I pick her up while she looks like she's about to pass out. She lets out a small coo as I pet her head and walk past Milla.

"Honey?"

"Yes?" I say, not bothering to turn around.

"You've... Never been our child, have you?"

"What do you mean?" I say innocently while I turn around and try my best to give off the vibe of a young child.

She's always been a tad suspicious of me,

"...Nothing... Don't worry about it..." Milla says before she goes quiet. I shrug and walk away from her to the exit of the yard and open the fence gate before closing it after I walk through. I turn sharply right to face the door of my house before I open it and walk in, only to be met with a giant hug from Violet who was wearing a conservative white, long sleeve blouse.

"Hey! I got here earlier, but you looked like you were busy so I didn't want to interrupt you. Your mom made dinner by the way," Violet says kindly.

"Yeah, let me just get something for Alicia first. Do you have her Pokeball so she can sleep?" I ask as I walk with Violet past the kitchen to the stairs to my bedroom.

"Yeah, but she likes sleeping outside it better, oh, and here's some of her food. Do you want me to get something to cool her down?" Violet asks as she hands me a plastic bag stuffed with blocks of varying shades of pink inside it.

"Yeah, that would be great," I reply as we split off from each other, me going into my bedroom, and her the bathroom.

I kick the crud on the floor of my bedroom aside as I walk to my bed and sit Alicia down on it and sit next to her, before opening the bag of food and saying to Alicia, "I have a problem with spacing out. We probably should have stopped earlier, sorry about that."

"Ralts, ralts," Alicia says in a way that makes me think she means, "I know, just give me food, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, here you go," I say as I dump half of the bag's contents in from of Alicia, who, to my surprise, gulps down the whole thing in just a few seconds and looks at me before I give her the rest of the bag.

The speed that she eats it with kind of reminds me of a dog I had in my past life. When he was... I would say from when we got him to when he was a year old, he would just scarf down his food in ten seconds. He did a lot of things when he was younger that I missed when he got older. For instance, when he was a puppy, I would come downstairs for breakfast, I would hide under a blanket and he would jump on me-

"There you go," Violet says as she starts to wipe off Alicia with a cool cloth before Violet gives it to Alicia, who presses it to her face before she lies down on my pillow.

"Alishia, are you okay? You've been a bit... Well, off..."

I turn to at Violet before I reply, "Really? How?"

"Well, usually you would have no problem with your parent joking around, but you've been a bit... well, you have a completely different reaction than you would and you're kind of zoning out more," Violet says as she looks away from me.

"...I just feel like they're mocking me... Well, I feel like Alice is, I feel like Milla is trying to ignore me," I say, regretting it immediately.

"I'm sure they aren't! I bet Milla is just trying to give you space, and I'm sure that Alice really cares for you and isn't trying to offend you!" Violet says as she gives me a small hug.

"Yeah," I say, not really meaning it.

"... Alishia...?"

"Hm?"

"Not everyone is against you."

Not everyone is against me, hm? That's one idea I definitely had burned out of me in my past life. _Why am I being fought? I only want what's best for the people, why do you not understand facts? This can fix everything you say you want to be fixed, balance the budget even._

 _ **Because you can't go against them**_ **.**

Your parents will always be there for you, though.

"Anyway, dinner," I say as I get up with Violet while Alicia snuggles in my blankets on my pillow. It's also at this moment I realize she's wearing a black, what's basically the most mini of mini-skirts and thigh-high leggings that almost make me blush

We both walk downstairs to the dining room to be greeted by the sight of a dinner table covered with food and a tired Milla sitting at it while giving us a small, real smile. We both took a seat across from her, and Milla and Violet started to converse. Before long, Alice comes over with a pitcher of lemonade and a tray with cups. Milla gets up and takes the tray from Alice, who gives her a grateful smile, before distributing cups to all of us.

"Alishia, honey, I made a care package for you! I got you some clothes that are better suited for travel and a bag for holding things!" Alice says as she gives a small kiss to Milla before sitting down.

"Thank you," I say as I observe the food in front of me. I'm amazed that Alice coughed up money for fake meat. The only real meat in the world is from Pokemon, and while some may be okay with eating them, I SURE AS HELL AREN'T. Others, of course, think like this and people have made ways to recreate the taste of meat such as chicken, beef, and even crab with plants like soybean, but they cost ten times more than regular meat, which is already expensive.

Alice and Milla probably shelled out the same amount of money that a trainer earns while beating every single member of the Elite Four, which is to say 280 dollars, because right in front of me, there are plates Alice's delicious chicken that is baked and covered with butter and then with a sweet brown sauce, a couple burgers that we usually ate once every two years that were great as well, and my favorite, crab meat which could be covered in butter.

I'm trying so hard to not eat all of it in ten seconds...

"I can see you drooling, you know. You can start eating," Milla says jokingly.

"Yeah... I'm a gonna eat everything," I say as I grab all the food I can, the others at the table laughing.

* * *

"Goodbye, sweetie. I hope you have fun, any if you ever decide going on a journey isn't your thing, you always have college!" Milla says to me as she stands next to Alice, the both of them saying goodbye to meanwhile Violet stands next to me and Aria was floating around us.

"Yeah... I know, don't worry-"

"Oh, and make sure to call us at least once a week and that we pick up or we'll cut off your funding!" Alice cuts me off. Okay then...

"Okay, I will, Don't worr-"

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I'll get you leftovers from last night you can have for food!" Alice cuts me off again as she dashes inside the house.

"Ahah, it almost feels like a regular day. your mom is in her Pokemon Center outfit for work and I'm here crying over papers that have to be sent in tomorrow that aren't even half done, to the point where I almost regret becoming Chief of Staff. Yet my little girl is going out into the wilderness, maybe to never be seen again," Milla says teasingly, obviously stressed from work.

"Yeah... I guess so mom," I say, a little put off by Milla's chipper attitude so early in the morning since she would usually be a zombie. Suddenly, I see Milla's face contort for a few seconds before they go back to normal.

"Look... I'm sorry for..." Milla trails off.

"What?" I ask. She said I'm sorry, what the hell happened?

"..."

"Mom?" I ask, starting to get worried from her silence.

"..."

"Mom?"

"...I... ...I've never been the best parent, I know that..."she trails off, she voice shaking. Wait, what the hell is happening?

"I... I have a confession. I overheard you guys last night and... and some other times... I've been controlling my whole life, and I guess it hasn't escaped my child rearing either... sn," Milla says, the ending sounding like a sniffle. Why the hell is she breaking down? What did I do?!

"I... I have my reasons for why I don't want you to go on this journey, and I'll be honest, they're selfish and embarrassing, so I'll spare you from them, but... I just want you to be happy, and if this is what make you happy, then that's fine, just... What I want to say is... I'm sorry. There are points in life were I've been unreasonable... and pushy, and I feel awful that it's effecting you too, and, and," Milla whispers, her voice breaking as she looks away from us.

And it's at this moment I spot a wild Alice looking through the window.

"And I... I want you to know that I'll always be there for you and I'll never be gone. I'll always support you and... I just want to say I love you unconditionally, even if you aren't my child by birth, I love you," she says between voice cracks as she wipes what is probably tears from her face.

"It's okay, I know, mom!" I say with my best, "I'm a child so feel better!" voice and smile.

"You've never called me mom before today, you've never said it to your mom either... That's all," she says as she goes back to her regular attitude.

"I got you your food and some other things, here!" Alice says as she hands me a backpack the size of my torso to me, and it weights quite a bit too.

"Thanks!" I chirp as I give Alice a hug, which she happily returns.

"Anyway, I put a Xtranciver in the bag with our numbers in it, so never hesitate to call us if you need to!" Alice say as she lets go of me and pushes me to Violet, who has been silently observing the whole time with her characteristic small smile.

"Yeah, bye!" I say as I start to walk off with Violet before I stop, turn around, and hug Milla as well, who happily returns it, her eyes still mildly puffy from her break down.

"Goodbye, Alishia," Milla says as she lets go of me. And just like that, I say goodbye to two of the people who love me the most, Violet following me to the town edge with Aria floating behind us

"Here, you'll be better off with this than me," Violet says as she hands me a Pokeball and clips a bag to my belt while I'm still reflecting on the fact my mom just had a break down in front of me.

"Are you... giving me Alicia?" I ask as Violet hugs me.

"Yeah... She likes you far more than me, so it would be cruel for her to stay with me, and if you ever need more food for her, just call me at the Pokemon Center!" Violet says happily.

"Thank you... I don't know what to say," I say flabbergasted.

"Don't think about it too much. I'm not really a fan for goodbyes either, so, bye!" Violet says as she lets go of me and runs away.

 _How abrupt._

Now to the second gym.

 _Little do I know, the person who loves me the most in the world just ran away from me crying._

* * *

 _You've broken me down and I_ a _m left alone here to cry  
_

* * *

Next chapter, the Nacrene City Gym!


	8. Chapter 8: My Continuation

Today's Pokefact is that Lunatone cannot learn the move Moonlight. Except if you caught one in the Dream World, which is now obsolete.

* * *

"Jesus, what is it, like, 9 or something? I am so not looking forward to going to Castella City, I'm probably going to spend overnight sleeping on a bridge."

"Gastly."

"Anyway, yo, Alicia, look! No Violet!" I say as I release Alicia from her Pokeball onto the bed of the room I reserved in the Pokemon Center while I drop all the crap I'm carrying and take off my shoes.

"Ralts?" Alica says as she looks around, before looking at me with an adorable questioning look, you're so cute! Yes, you are~!

...

Please kill me.

"Yeah, um, we're in the Poke-Center of Nacrene City. Violet was like, I really don't think Alicia likes me, so she slammed your Pokeball in my hand and RAN AWAY, and I was just there thinking, okay, I don't care, this is great, Alicia is really cute, oh god I sound like Violet!" I say while using ridiculous hand and body motions that remind me of improv games from the one semester of theater arts I took in the middle school of my past life.

"...Ralts?"

"Yeah, I'm really weird when I'm not around my parents or Violet. That's why I was socially ostracized by my peers for the majority of my school life, well, that and the fact that I was smarter than everyone because I knew all the material already because I, well, never mind! You don't have to worry about that!" I say as I flop down on the bed, Aria flying next to me and solidifying her body so she could lie down by us.

"Right, I should probably get my trainer card now and a carrying case for badges besides just pinning them to the insides of my pocket, wait. Didn't Alice put something for me to wear in the FIFTEEN HUNDRED BAGS that she gave me? If she did that, she might also have put in a badge case.

"Mkay, let's see. Okay, there's the belt bags, there's the backpack, here another bag I had to carry... Ugh, let's just start with the belt bags," I say as I pick up three bags that were attached to my belt earlier and start to sort through them, only to not find a badge case. I do the same with the other bags I have, only to find nothing in there as well.

"God, welp, guess today just ain't my day," I complain as I once again flop down face first into the bed

"...Ralts...?"

"What?" I ask as Alicia pokes my head, which is shoved into the blankets.

"... Ra..." Alicia says as she starts poking me every other second.

"What do you want? A massage? Bathroom break? The T.V. remote? A self-microwaving burrito? What is it! I, unfortunately, do not speak-" I pause as I hear a really loud grumble and say, "Food?"

"Ralts~!"

"Yeah, me too. Fuck sleep, me want food!" I say as I get up, Aria giving me a, "Why? I just lied down?" glare as I smirk at her.

"Don't worry, we'll get food first, forget the trainer card," I say as I stretch and look at the clock, huh. It's actually only seven.

"Ra, Ralts!" Alicia says as she holds out her arms to me, in a motion to pick her up.

"Jesus, you're lazy. Sure, come on. Oh, Aria, you can sit on my head or shoulder if you want, well, more like try to... Eh, yes? Okay," I say as I pick up Alicia as Aria moves my hair to sit on my shoulder.

"Mkay, food first," I say as I make sure I have the key card in my jeans pocket before I leave the room and walk to the lobby of the Pokemon Center before stopping at the map to look for a cafe or something else.

"Cafe Warehouse, hm? Well, let's go there," I say as I start to walk away from the map and out the door of the Pokemon Center, walking by a little girl and her mom with a Lilipup.

"Mkay, so it's to the right, now forward, and okay, yep, that's probably it," I say as I follow my own directions until I arrive in front of a building with various maid, that are actually pretty cute, trying to attract attention to the cafe. Oh god, is this a maid cafe? Well...

Get your filthy lesbian mind out of the gutter.

"Uh... Fine, let's eat here," I grumble, Aria and Alicia unaware of why I'm groaning.

"Nya, Mistress! Are you here to dine?" a rather cute girl with Purrloin ears, tail, and maid dress says to me.

NOPE. FUCK IT, I'M OUT.

"Ralts, Ralts!" Alicia whines as she feels what I want to do. Right, Ralts can feel emotions through the red thing on their head. That's kind of creepy actually. Fine, for her to get food.

"Can I see the menu?" I ask. If it costs too much, fuck it.

"Of course, Mistress! Nya~!" the maid says as she walks to a cabinet and grabs two menus before handing it to me.

I look at the menus to see one has Pokemon food and the other human food. With a quick observation of the prices, I see that it is actually moderately priced for restaurants, which is actually cheap for maid cafes.

"Can I have a booth?" I ask since the tables and booths are equally filled so I don't feel awkward about me being the only person.

"Of course, Mistress, nya~!" the maid says as she leads me to one of the booths in the back of the cafe before leaving to get glasses of water for me and my Pokemon.

"I'm doing this for you, just so you know. I really don't want to be here," I mutter to Alicia as I put her down.

"Ralts?"

"I'm going to assume that means why. Um, you'll see... God, I'm starting to regret my life choices," I mutter as I stare at the human menu and hand the Pokemon one to Alicia, Aria looking over to see it.

And then I saw the bottom of the menu.

 _'If you want to call over a maid, don't say excuse me, put on the cat ear on the side of the table and say, nya, nya~!'_

I am starting to regret every single one of my life choices.

"D-do y-you guys kn-know what you w-want...?" I ask my Pokemon who stare at me weirdly before nodding.

"O-okay, um, I guess I'll get tea set A... Okay, you guys have to put on these cat ears," I pause as I grab three of them from the side of the table, "And then say nya, nya... Then the maid will come," I say as I hand them the ears.

"R-Ralts?"

"Gast...ly?"

"Y-yeah, it says it at the bo-bottom of the m-menu," I say as my Pokemon give me the ultimate 'W.T.F. owner' pet look. They both look at the menu, and then at me, back at the menu, and them back at me. With a sigh, Alicia shoves the cat ears onto her head, me doing the same, and Aria just flies up and starts twirling them around.

"Okay... Three, two, one, nya nya..."

"Ra, Ralts...!"

"Gastly~!"

"Hello, what would you like to order, Mistress, nya~!" the maid says as Love Livefu music plays in the background.

"I-I'll have t-tea set a... Y-you two?"

"Ralts!" Alicia says as she points at what looks like some moderately priced dessert.

"Gastly!" Aria says as she attempts to point at a much higher priced dessert that I doubt she could eat by herself.

"Tea Set A, Fairy Dream, and Ultimate Sper Cute Ghostly Dreamy Cake! Hai! I'll get this for Mistress and her Pokemon, nya!" the maid says as she writes down stuff and walks away.

"Really Aria? You ordered a huge ass cake? I hope you know that you'll be eating that for the next few weeks, because I can't eat it, and Alicia probably doesn't want it," I complain to Aria, who just gives me a smirk.

"You...-"

"Me! Hey, Alishia!" I hear someone yell before Hilda slides onto the other side of the booth.

"Oh, hi, I already ordered. They left the menus, though, so," I answer calmly as I hand Hilda the menus and throw the cat ears at her, as she gratefully takes it both, all the while my social anxiety is kicking up inside me. See, I don't mind people when it's someone I know, or I'm with someone I know, but I frankly do not know Hilda that well, so my insides are going into panic mode.

"Ah, thanks, though. Hey, I just fought the gym, like, ten minutes ago! Unfortunately, I lost a second time. See, the trainers are easy, it's that stupid Watchog that messes me up from Lenora!" Hilda complains. Hilda is me when I was ten and crying over that stupid gym. Now, however, I have a Pokemon that knows hypnosis! Ha!

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I'll be challenging the gym tomorrow," I reply.

Eventually, I calm my nerves down to the point where I'm able to talk to Hilda, which I do until the food comes. Believe me, I get a huge surprise when I find out Aria didn't just order a cake. She ordered a five layer cake that is half my height that I have to lug back to the Pokemon Center with Hilda, who also agrees to meet up with me tomorrow to challenge the gym. Not to mention that I felt really humiliated when I had to say moe~ when I wanted the maid to stop pouring the tea I ordered. It isn't until I get to my room that I notice a small noise from behind, but when I check, nothing is in the hallway.

"Huh, well, goodnight you two," I say as I get under the covers of the bed, Aria and Alicia doing likewise before we fall asleep.

"Litwick..."

* * *

"Okay sweetie, here's your card and case," the woman who took my picture says as she hands me a card that I place into the case while take out my gym badge and put it in the case as well. The woman then goes to assist the next trainer while I shove the case into the inside pocket of the jacket I'm wearing, right next to a half empty glass bottle of tonic water and a snack.

"You ready?" Hilda asks as I nod and we both head out of the Pokemon Center, Aria trailing behind us.

"As much as I'll ever be," I respond as we take the turn to face the museum gym thing.

"That's the spirit! Alright then- huh?" Hilda suddenly stops and turns around before screaming, "Oh god! We're doomed! It's a... It's a Litwick!"

"Okay," I say to her as I turn around to find a tiny Litwick crawling towards us. You know, if it weren't for the fact that it's eating our energy and causing us to die, I would find this thing really cute.

"Litwick," it says as it slowly walks to us, which I'm surprised it can do since it doesn't have legs.

"Get it away!" Hilda yells as she hides behind me, the Litwick now only a meter away. It stops about half a meter in front of us before it lets out a small grumble, one just like the one Alicia let out the day before.

"Hungry, are you? I bet you smelled the leftover cake that I had. I was going to let Aria have it if she got hungry, but I brought more than enough, here you go," I say as I grab a plastic bag from inside my jacket pocket, ignoring the glare Aria is giving me.

"Litwick!" the Pokemon says with a smile as they reach to grab the cake I was holding out for them while I kneel down.

"You're a wild Pokemon, correct?" I ask. The Litwick nods.

"Well, have the whole bag. You'll need it more than us," I say as I give the Litwick the whole bag, Aria's glare softening after the Litwick says something. We still have three boxes of it anyway.

"Well, bye then!" I say as I get up and force a scared Hilda into the gym, only to feel something push us back.

"I... want to see things no one can see," N mutters as he looks at us.

Then take some LSD.

Bad Alishia. Bad.

"The truth of Pokemon inside Pokeballs. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect. Do you feel the same?" N asks us. He made a truth and ideals reference... Nope, I'm out.

"You speak really quickly, slow down a bit, what did you say?" Hilda asks.

"I would have to disagree. What is the point of life once you become perfect? Who is to judge if somebody is perfect? What would happen to those who are not? See, once you think a little more, it's not so... Black and White," I respond with my own shitty reference.

"Is that so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too," N says as he lets out a Pidove.

"Wait, me?" I pause and look at N, who nods, "Not Hilda? Um, okay, sure, why not, god that was an awful voice crack. Aria, go! Be free! Even though you kind of are already... Yeah... OH WAIT, NO, THAT'S A SHITTY IDEA! COME BACK ARIA, LET ALICIA DO THIS!"

"Pidove, use Gust!" N yells once I have Alicia sent out and Aria is next to me.

"Disarming Voice!" I call. Alicia executes the move, causing Gust and Disarming Voice to clash together before Disarming Voice overtakes Gust, hitting the Pidove head-on.

"Pidove, are you alright?" N calls out. His Pidove nods before ruffling his feathers and jumping back up into the air.

"Well, I don't even think I have to say anything, you go girl!" I call out to Alicia, who smiles before turning around and facing the Pidove.

"Pidove! Use Quick Attack-"

"QUICK, DO SOMETHING, I mean, Double Team!" I scream and cut off N, who looks at me weirdly. Alicia smile as me before multiple copies of her appear and surround the Pidove, causing a confused Pidove to spin in circles and dizzy itself.

"Okay, that's cute, Aria- I mean, no, sorry, Alicia! Yes! Use- oh, okay, never mind. You don't need me," I say as Alicia uses Disarming Voice, causing the Pidove to pass out.

"Yeah! Come here, I want to give you a hug, dear!" I say while N returns his Pidove and Alicia jumps to be in my arms so she doesn't have to stand. Lazy thing.

"Alright, go Timburr!" N says while I motion for Aria to go forward with a smile.

"You know the drill, my darling! Le go!" I say as I pump up my left arm, my right holding Alicia, who very cutely copies my motions.

N says something to his Timburr and Aria uses Hypnosis. I don't pay attention since I know Aria will win, her being a Ghost-Type and all, and instead rub Alicia, who looks up at me with a smile. I look up again to see Aria floating around triumphantly, a smile on her face while a fainted Timburr lies on the ground.

"You go, my darling! Think you can take another fight?" I say to Aria as N releases a Tympole that starts hopping around, probably searching for water. Aria nods and prepares to use Hypnosis, only for the Tympole to start freaking out and spew Bubblebeam every which way. Can you blame it? This thing is meant to be in water, not flopping on land.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask N as he gives a sigh. He stares at me for a few second before he returns his Tympole.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me."

 _That's called money._

N then walks away, both me and Hilda gazing at him before Hilda calls out to me, "Alishia, you were so cool! His Timburr couldn't do anything to you! That was a great type matchup! I would never have thought of it!"

"I'm sure you would have. Don't kid yourself," I say as we both walk into the museum, both unaware of the soulless eye of a Pokemon that had been watching us the whole time.

"Litwick."

* * *

 _Someone, can someone, please, someone, save me now_

* * *

 __#SorryNotSorryThisUpdatesJustBiweeklyNowBecauseILoveToProcrastinate.

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Any questions? Feel free to PM me. Heck, if you want your O.C. to appear in the story, just PM me and I'll look over it. Who knows, your character might appear if I like them enough! (*＾▽＾)／

AND JESUS CHRIST, IT'S LIKE, WHAT, ONE-HUNDRED FAHRENHEIT OUTSIDE?

*googles weather*

Oh, it's ninety-five. Still glad I bought that cheap ten dollar fan, though!


	9. Chapter 9: My Disorientation

"Okay, now here's the real question. WHERE THE HELL ARE THE STAIRS!" I scream while I walk in circles, causing everyone to stare at me, making Alicia blush in embarrassment and Aria to just fly around, not really caring. It's not like I can ask Hilda for help because she's already challenged the gym leader and doesn't have to go through all of this library puzzle crap again!

"It's a... It's over here," the trainer standing in front of the bookshelf I was right next to says.

"What do I have to do! Please! I think I'm starting to die from lack of food or water!" I say, obviously exaggerating but it still seems to work once Alicia, who is standing next to me, falls over and looks like she wants to die. She kind of has a right to, though, she's kind of been fighting every single trainer...

"You have to battle me," the trainer says as she tosses out a Lilipup who starts running around like a madman.

"Yeah... Why did you have to loose Disarming Voice? Oh well, just attack it I guess," I say as I flop down next to Alicia, who then stands up and throws several leaves at the Lilipup while I think the trainer is yelling to use growl? I don't care, whatever, Alicia wins. Against all of them. That trainer has three Lilipups. Three.

"Return Lilipup. Anyway, just pull the book right here out," the trainer says as she points at a book and steps away from the bookshelf.

"I can't... Oh, thank you, Aria- OH, JESUS CHRIST" I say as Aria flies over to the switch, pulls the book out and presses the switch below it, causing the bookshelf to move away somehow to reveal a staircase.

"Okay, let's go- AH-"

"Litwick!"

"Jesus, you scared me!" I say as I turn around to see the Litwick from before staring at us while the trainer next to me seems to rather anxious at the sight of it. Can you blame her? It's evolved form hangs out around hospitals to suck out the souls of dying people.

"Litwick!" the tiny candle says, me having frankly no clue what the hell it is trying to say.

"Um... Okay... I mean, I don't speak Pokemon so... Uh, yeah. I don't have more food...? Bye...?" I say as I pick up a tired Alicia and walk down the stairs, the Litwick staring at me the whole time.

"FINALLY! YES! THOSE BERRIES I WAS SOLD BY SOME SHADY GUY ACTUALLY WORKED!" I hear Hilda yell before a much lower pitched chuckle is let out, probably by the gym leader, Lenora.

"Yes, yes, they did. Here's your reward for your perseverance, the Basic Badge," Lenora says.

I round the corner of the stairs to see a very happy Hilda holding her new badge and the gym leader standing next to her before I ask, "Um, should I come back at a later time, or...?"

"Oh, hey Alishia! Look, I got the badge- OH GOD!" Hilda screams. I look to my side to see the Litwick right next to me, staring at me with its soulless eye. Honestly, this thing is starting to creep me out as well, and I like Ghost-Types.

"No, no, it's fine, child. Just give me a moment," Lenora says with a smile before she walks to a back door and enters it, leaving us alone.

"Why are you still here? I swear I don't have more food for you," I say as I kneel down to the Litwick.

"Litwick! Lit Litwick! Litwick! Lit lit wick wick Litwick! Litwick!" the Litwick says as it makes gestures with its stubby arms. Um... Is it okay? I mean, it's really going into a tizzy.

"Um, what?" I say before it jumps at me.

"OH JESUS CHRIST, IT BURNS! AHAH! HELP ME!" I scream as I feel the heat of the melting wax from the Litwick's body.

"Lit? Litwick!" it says as it jumps off of me and looks highly concerned.

"Alishia, are you okay?" Hilda says as she runs over to me while I roll on the ground in the fetal position.

"No... Just give me a minute," I say as I hug myself and let the pain disappear slowly.

"Litwick... Litwick?-"

"Hey, you stupid thing! Tepig, use ember-"

"Litwick! Litwick! Litwickkkkkkkk!" the Litwick cries as it runs in circles around me while Hilda stares dumbfounded.

"I think she wants you to catch her, child," Lenora says from behind us.

"How do you know? Ugh, why did you have to jump on me" I cry as I roll on the ground while the Litwick looks at me sadly.

"Litwick..."

"My Cinccino acted just the same when I found her when I was younger, in fact, so did my Sawsbuck," Lenora says as she kindly looks at me.

"They burned you and made you roll around on the ground screaming?" I say, trying to keep any venom out of my voice.

"No, but my Cinccino stalked me for quite a while, and my Sawsbuck ran over me when she was a Deerling," Lenora says with a laugh.

"Ugh... Do you really want to spend the rest of your life enslaved by a trainer?" I ask the Litwick. It nods happily as it tries to wipe away the tears present on its face that instead evaporate from the flame on its head.

 _This... This is too easy, what does it want?_

"Okay then... Um, here?" I say as I take out an empty pokeball that the Litwick takes and rubs against affectionately before a beam of light pulls it into the Pokeball. It shakes a few times before it makes a ding and the Litwick comes out of the Pokeball, looking at me with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Lenora asks. I nod and we both walk to the battlefield, my Pokemon following, before stopping on opposite sides, the referee doing his thing to start the battle once we're ready.

"Let's begin! Lilipup, help out!" Lenora says as she releases a Lilipup that runs around happily.

"Oh, uh, I think you must be tired since you've been doing all the fighting, so... Do you want to go, Litwick?" I ask both Alicia and the Litwick. Alicia nods and motions that she wants to be picked up, which I do, and Litwick smiles and moves to the battlefield.

"You may have the first move!" Lenora says happily.

"Okay, Litwick, use- ... What moves do you know?" I ask.

"Lit, Litwick! Lit... Lit Litwick!" the Litwick says very enthusiastically.

"Uh... I don't speak Pokemon, why does nobody seem to get this? Do you know any status moves?" I ask and wait for a reply, which Litwick does by nodding and holding up both hands before I say, "Uh, two? Okay, um, use... Both?"

"Litwick! Littttt wick!" the Litwick says before it unleashes a collection of purple lights onto the Lilipup, causing it to start spinning in circles before Litwick releases several flames that, when they touch the Lilipup, sink into its body and gives it a red tinge.

"Is that so? Lilipup, return."

Wait, what?

Can gym leaders return their Pokemon? That's like the Pokemon anime where-... Where Lenora uses a Lilipup and Ash loses. God, I hope I don't loose. That would be awful...

Yes, it would be, you overly competitive jerk.

"Alright, let's go Watchog-"

"DO THE SAME THING, I DON'T KNOW, USE THAT ANYTHING THAT'LL WORK I GUESS, SO HELP ME IF YOU ONLY KNOW GHOST-TYPE ATTACKING MOVES! SO, YEAH-"

"RALTS!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to almost drop you," I apologize to Alicia, who huffs as me as I rearrange her in my arms while Litwick does the same thing as before, which I think is Will-O-Wisp and Confuse Ray.

"Watchog, use Hypnosis!" Lenora yells after the flames set into Watchog, but before the purple beams manage to reach it. The Watchog puffs up its cheeks, obviously in pain from the burn it received and uses Hypnosis, sending white rings out of its mouth, very similar to Aria's own attack.

"Uh, counter-attack it? I mean, that something my fencing teacher told me to never do because it fails you ninety-nine percent of the time, but eh! This isn't fencing, use some fire move I guess!" I ramble on to look stupid as Litwick releases a huge burst of fire.

Flame Burst.

"Now run in with Crunch!" Lenora calls out as the Flame Burst disappears along with the Hypnosis and Confuse Ray.

"Purple thing!" I call out as a sort of codename for Confuse Ray. Just as Litwick is about to let out Confuse Ray, Watchog comes up behind it and bites it, only for both of them to yell in pain. Litwick is made of hot candle wax... Yeah, that would do it.

"Quick, use purple thingy again!"

"Watchog, don't let it!" Lenora calls out to counter me. Litwick tries to turn around and let out a Confuse Ray before Watchog, who is about to do something, is struck by his burn again and is unable to move, giving an opening to Litwick to let out a Confuse Ray, putting this show in the bag as Litwick uses Flame Burst again, causing the Watchog to fall over in defeat.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Litwick wins!" the nameless referee calls as Lenora returns her Watchog.

"Alright, Lilipup, go!" Lenora says as she releases Lilipup, who winces in pain from the burn.

"Use orange flame thing!" I call out, but instead of listening, Litwick uses Confuse Ray. Well, not what I wanted, but sure. The surprise of Litwick not listening to me set both Lenora and Lilipup off-guard and let the Confuse Ray easily connect.

"Lit..." the Litwick turns around and apologizes while the Lilipup starts walking in circles dizzily.

"Didn't mean to do that?"

"Lit!" Litwick affirms my idea.

"Okay, well, it worked anyway. Just use what I meant before," I say to Litwick, which they do, and just like that, the battle is over.

"Lilipup is unable to battle, Litwick wins, and the challenger wins the match!" the referee calls as Lenora returns her Lilipup.

"Well challenger, you've definitely given me quite a surprise. Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokemon trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!" she says as she walks over to me and hands me the badge, which I put in the jacket pocket that has the badge case because I'm too lazy to take out the case.

"Dear! Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threating to steal some bones!" Lenora's husband yells as he runs into the room.

"What? What's happening!? Hilda, follow me!" Lenora says before she runs off, making Hilda and I look at each other before we follow Lenora.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around!" I hear Lenora yell as we catch up with her in the main room of the museum.

"So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon liberation! To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes! Well, then, here's our smoke screen! Plasmaaaa! Plasmaaaa!" the group of grunts say, and in a flash of light, the skull is gone and smoke is everywhere.

"What's going on!?" Lenora says as she runs out of the building after them.

"Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!" Lenora's husband says and both Hilda and I run out after Lenora.

"I recognize them! I saw those people by Straiton City! They stole a little girl's Pokemon and were terrorizing a Muna!" Hilda says as we run out the door.

"Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?" some hippy young guy says to Lenora.

"This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again? Hilda. This is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!" Lenora says.

"...Eh? Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?" Burgh asks, a bit absentmindedly.

"What's up!? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!" Lenora says, bringing the conversation up to a ten.

"Oh, hi Hilda! Alishia, too! What's everyone doing here?" Bianca says as she walks to our now growing group outside the gym.

"Hilda, is there some kind of problem?" Cheren asks as he also joins our group of bodies.

"And these two are...?" Lenora asks as she glares at Bianca and Cheren, the glare soon softening as they explain who they are, which Lenora does and informs them about the situation.

"Bianca and Cheren. Oh, I see, you're trainers. Okay, then. Let's split up and search. I'll head this way. Everyone! Cheren and Bianca, I want you to stay here at the museum. Burgh and Hilda, you two search Pinwheel Forest. Got it? Burgh, you show the way. I'm counting on you, everyone!" Lenora says before she almost runs away.

"What can I do?" I ask as the Litwick catches up with us since we left them behind at the battlefield room. Poor thing.

"I can't have a young child be involved with this," Lenora says, and, while she wasn't trying to, comes off really patronizing.

I sigh before I put on my best "fuck you" look and say, "I'm eighteen."

Lenora looks at me in shock for a moment before she then says, "Alright then. Go with Burgh and Hilda."

"Uh-huh. You two are... Hilda and Alishia, right? Are you two raring to round up our robbers?" Burgh says as Lenora runs away, and Burgh walks away in the other direction.

"For now, all we have to do is protect the museum, right?" Cheren asks as he walks inside it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bianca calls out before running after Cheren.

"Well, Alishia, it seems like it's up to us and that weird guy! Let's go!" Hilda says cheerfully as she runs to catch up with the Burgh guy.

"Is it bad that I feel old and that I can't keep up?"

"Gastly."

"Ralts."

"Litwick."

In other words, yes.

I hate you all.

* * *

You've charred my heart into ash

* * *

If anyone is wondering why I used a Lilipup, I copied the fact that Lenora used a Lilipup in the first battle Ash has against Lenora. I still kept the annoying Watchog, though. Also, if you find it confusing that Lenora says, "What's going on?" so much, it's not me, I'm copying a walkthrough.


	10. Chapter 10: Her Anxiety

"It's been so long, she hasn't even called me once..."

"Meowstic..."

"That's right... I never did tell her about you, did I? I'm sure she would have liked you, probably not the other way around, though."

"Meow..."

"Violet! Come down!"

"Yes, Mom!" I yell as I get out from the bed covers and rush down the stairs, my baby female Meowstic trying her best to follow me with her small legs.

"Honey, Your dad and I have another business trip to go on, this one will probably be a month or two, but we'll make sure to be back when you go off to college, alright?" my mom says when she sees me while she's placing things into her expensive purse.

"It's so sudden, though, you barely even got a chance to unpack from the last one," I say as I pick up my little Meowstic who was stumbling towards me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we got the call last night and I didn't want to bother you to tell you. Sorry about that," she says as she applies lipstick to her lips while checking her pale skin, free of any marks or facial blemishes.

"It's not bothering me... What about... What about Anthony?" I ask as my mom closes the lipstick with a distinct click before she looks at me, her dark brown dyed hair looking perfect.

"You can take care of him, right dear?" my dad says as he comes out from the kitchen, his suit looking like it was freshly ironed.

"Yeah, I can," I say as my dad ruffles my hair, which I arrange back in place. It's really oily... I should probably take another shower...

"Good girl, anyway, your mom made breakfast for you and your brother when he wakes up. See you when we do!" he says as he grabs both his and mom's suitcases and brings them outside, my mom waving before closing the door and locking it.

"Are mom and dad leaving again already?" Anthony, my eight-year-old brother says from the stair before he yawns. For the longest time, I thought the poor thing was going to live his whole life thinking he's an accident. Although, my parents for the longest time wanted a son, so if anything they found it ironic.

Even if he technically is an accident.

 _And? What if they weren't meant to be born? He's going to be born now since your parents made the choice. You might as well suck it up and help them out... If they live anyway, which, sadly enough, is a true statement since your mom is getting towards the point where she can't have kids._

 _"_ Sis?"

"Sorry, yeah, they are, they made food, though, smells like pancakes," I say with a smile, which infects my brother judging from the smile that spreads across his face as he races from the kitchen to get pancakes.

 _I can't really help it... It's just something I was raised with._

 _I KNOW that Violet, I completely understand that fact, but, you don't need to be how you were raised. You can be different. Who cares if you have a few split ends and if you're not a hundred percent right on your BMI, I can tell you as a fact I'm sure as hell overweight by BMI standards. I don't care that you have naturally purple hair, and you're sure as hell not a freak for it._

 _But_ -

"Sis! Sis, are you okay?" Anthony says as he looks up from the dinner table while I let go for my Meowstic who is looking at me with a, "Put me down or else" look since I had been squeezing her too hard.

"Yeah, just... thinking-"

"Oh, is it about that girl you're always with-"

"Alishia, her name is Alishia," I cut off, fully aware of how rude I was being, but Anthony is far too naive to recognize it.

"Yeah, Alishia! Are you thinking about her?" Anthony asks as I get my own food and utensils before I pour on a half serving size of maple syrup.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess so," I say as I start to bring my food to my room.

"Hey! Why can you bring up food but not me?" my brother exclaims madly.

"I'm not Mom, you can if you want," I reply before I finish walking upstairs and into my bedroom, dumping the plate on my desk next to some homework for cram school before I grab the notebook and pen on my French homework and fall into my bed.

"You can have it if you want. I'm not hungry at all," I say as I see my Meowstic looking at me pleadingly, while still, amazingly enough, managing to keep an expressionless face.

"Meowstic!"

"Ack- What the- there's a better way to get me to eat then shoving it into my mouth!" I yell as I jump, shoving off my Meowstic and the pancake she was forcing into my mouth.

"Meowstic..." she says as she looks at me with a blank stare.

"Ugh, you don't know me that well but... I can't, not when... When... Oh, god...," I start to stutter as tears start to pour from my eyes.

"...Meow..."

"I-I... Why- I... But... She...," I start rambling incoherently as Meowstic sits in my lap and pats my shoulder.

"Ding! Ding! Call from... Alishia! Ding! Ding! Call from-"

"Alishia! Hey! How it going!" I say as I pick up the Xtranciver call without video as I wipe away the tears streaming down my face.

"Eh! Look who I ran into in an awkward as all hell situation in a maid cafe!" Alishia says with a smile as Hilda appears next to her.

"Hey, Violet! How's it going!" Hilda says as she holds her Tepig, who's name I forgot.

"Great, great. You?" I ask as I make sure all the tears and traces of them are gone.

"Welp, fab, I now have an adorable oversized candle that is probably sucking out my soul and constantly putting me in severe pain from third-degree burns. Also, eh, looka dis shit! I dun do gotta anotha gym badge! eh! Come on, I want to see your reaction! Joy, surprise, or, 'PLEASE, ALISHIA, SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE!', any of these will work!" she says, probably barely aware of what's coming out of her mouth, after all, she does that quite often when she's comfortable with the people around her.

"Ahah, I'm happy for you! You should already know that! Oh, right, say hello to my little friend!" I happily announce as I turn on the camera and point it at the expressionless Meowstic in my lap.

"Oh, she's cute! Do you also have a thing for Psychic-Types? After all, Alicia is a Psychic-Type too! Right, what did you name her?" Alishia asks.

"...I didn't name her yet," I murmur with embarrassment.

"Oh, is she new? Or young I guess? I'll be completely honest, I'm surprised your parents let you have another Pokemon since they were so against having Alicia before," Alishia comments, not noticing I didn't answer her first question, a skill which I learned from her.

"I got her two days ago when my parents came back from their trip to Kalos with Anthony. They got her from some professor, Sycamore, I think, for Anthony, but he didn't really like her so he gave her to me. I think she's happy enough with me, although, I bet she would love to be back in Kalos," I say as the Meowstic in my lap stares at me with somehow an even blanker expression than before.

Meow!" she says as she shakes her head and jumps up to hug me, still with a blank expression.

"How cute, I think she likes you plenty, Violet! And... Hey, Hilda, you're going shopping, right?" Alishia says as she talks to Hilda who left the view of the screen a while ago.

"Oh, yeah, do you need something?"

"Can you buy some Ghost and Fire food fore Alison, please? I'll pay you when you get back! Oh, and some Psychic-Type food too, please!"

"Alright, I'll add it to the list, let's go, Tifa!"

"Te-pig!"

Alishia watches with a smile as Hilda and her Tepig leave the room before her smile evaporates as she says to me, "Don't you think that's unfair?"

I bit my lip for a moment before I a nswer back, "It doesn't matter, he's the son, he's going to get more than me. Right, who's Alison?"

"My Litwick, don't change the subject, I'm the politician here, you're far too nice for that. And don't even tell me that it doesn't matter, I know it bitting at you," Alishia says, referring to he old nickname in school, "Future Politician" which came from the fact she cared about global events far before anyone else, which also played into her social ostracization.

And being open about the fact that she prefers girls.

"Of course, it's bitting at me, but I can't do anything about it. My parents are traditionalists, minus the fact my mom isn't a housewife," I say as I hug my Meowstic closer.

"How much do you want to bet she would be if you had been born male? The only reason she isn't now is because you take care of him, I bet. I honestly don't know how you're still sane. You have to study six hours a day, practice cello for three hours, take care of Anthony, make sure he stays out of trouble or get blammed for his mistakes, and if any are done incorrectly, you get yelled at and get no dinner!" Alishia says angrily.

"I'm used to it."

 _That I am._

"Used to it my ass, I doubt your parent even know what this can do to any old regular kid, it can ruin them, and the only reason you turned out half fine was because of your personality and, don't take offense to this please, need to please people. What even happened last a couple days ago when you came with me to the Striaton Gym?"

"They had me do twice as much to make up for the time I was gone the next day," I answer meekly, already knowing how she'll react.

"Jesus, is that even legal? Did you even get any sleep?"

"Legal? Probably. I slept enough, anyway-"

"Yeah, tell me the real amount. Enough sleep in your book is three fucking hours, which is not healthy at all," Alishia bursts out, causing me to look away from to the wall.

"I got four... Believe me, it's fine. At least I got some of the cram school dropped," I mutter as I look as my Meowstic who I swear gives a look with the expression, "Are you crazy?" for half a second.

"That's not fine, and you would still be doing that cram school if it weren't for the fact your parents used that money to pay for Anthony's soccer lessons, which you know he'll get bored of in a month or so and force you back into cram school!" Alishia yells as I look away from her.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to calm the shaking that's starting to happen.

"..."

"I'm sorry... I-I know that your-your concerned but... They-they really do love me... They just... They want me to succeed... That's it," I choke out while my Meowstic is pulling at me to let go of her.

"...Hey, Violet?"

"Y-yes?"

"Did you ever think about doing something with your hair?"

"Y-yeah, sometimes. Is something wrong with it?"

"No, I'm just trying to have girly conversation with you."

"O-okay. I was thinking about curling it so it's back to normal and letting my bangs grow out so I don't look so childish..."

 _And that was the end of it._

* * *

I've had this for a while and just didn't want to proofread it... Eh... School starts today, woo...


End file.
